


Belle and Flynn: A Collection of Romantic Snippets

by Trainmaster64



Category: Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends, Thomas the Tank Engine - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cuddling & Snuggling, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Friendship/Love, Gen, Kissing, Love, Romance, Sexual Content, Trains
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-10-26
Updated: 2011-11-20
Packaged: 2018-03-30 11:29:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 23,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3935158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trainmaster64/pseuds/Trainmaster64
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of short stories, featuring Belle and Flynn. Each story is intended to be a one-off, focusing upon different aspects of Belle and Flynn's ever-evolving relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sunrise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flynn wakes up in the morning, and sees his love sleeping in the early morning light.

Flynn the Fire Engine was, as usual, the first to awaken at the Search and Rescue Centre in the morning. The sunrise crested gently overtop of the Sudrian hills and mountains, bathing the small shed just off of the Search and Rescue Centre in a warm glow. Everything was utterly calm, still, peaceful – all was well and perfect.

Next to him, Belle was still sleeping peacefully and contentedly. Flynn watched his love with a small smile upon his face. Belle was big and brash, and most certainly not afraid to speak her mind on things – she was even getting much more confident in her romantic life, something that she had been lacking until she found Flynn.

For a moment, Flynn simply watched Belle sleep blissfully on, unaware of the intense love that was surrounding her… or perhaps she was. Carefully, Flynn crept out of the shed, and was turned around on the turntable outside so that he could face Belle on her road.

Belle’s face was pure and innocent, completely at peace as she slept. A small droplet of drool hung from the corner of her slightly open mouth, but otherwise Belle looked simply beautiful to him. With the light shining in through the rear window upon her, Flynn saw utter perfection before him. It never ceased to amaze him how beautiful Belle could be without even trying to be. Even though Belle needed a wash, she still took his breath away.

Very carefully, Flynn crept forwards towards her. Softly, he kissed her upon her lips, quickly yet tenderly. It was a brief moment before Belle’s eyes fluttered delicately, eventually opening up a fraction. Upon seeing Flynn’s bright countenance shining upon her, she smiled with serenity.

“… good morning, my fiery Flynn… you’re up early this morning…”

Flynn gently kissed Belle once more. “So are you. I’m sorry I woke you up – you were just too pretty… I couldn’t help but want to kiss you.”

“Then what are you waiting for?”

With that, Flynn kissed Belle again, with great restraint and care. He held her close to him, simply reveling in her company and presence. He loved his Belle too much to ever want to let her go – although he knew that he would, and without hesitation, should she want to. Fortunately, Belle had no intention of letting go.

After a moment, however, Belle stopped him. “Not right now, Flynn… I need a wash-down first. I’m dirty from my rescue operation yesterday.”

“You’re still beautiful to me, Belle,” Flynn whispered. “Do you want to use my water to get cleaned, or would you like to use the washing works?

“I think I’d like to use the washing works today. You have a tendency to get too… overeager… with your washing techniques.” Belle was turning a delicate shade of pink as she spoke. “In the mornings like this, I need to avoid that sort of thing – it would distract me too much from my work.”

“Of course,” Flynn said quickly. “Whatever you need. I don’t want to get you into trouble. It’s just… you’ve got… a bit of drool… off your lip…”

Belle flushed; she may have been outgoing but she was still a female, and tended to focus upon her appearance a bit more. “Ooh… Flynn, you shouldn’t have seen…”

“Don’t be upset, Belle – I think it’s cute. I think you’re cute. Just hold still for a moment…”

Carefully, Flynn kissed the corner of Belle’s mouth, using his tongue to discreetly clean Belle’s drool. Belle felt herself get redder as Flynn kissed and licked her, feeling her boiler bubble with feeling. It was a sensation that made her weak. As soon as she was about to kiss him, however, Flynn stopped and moved back a fraction.

“There. You’re ready to go outside. Now you don’t have to be embarrassed.”

“Flynn… y-you just… my drool… you…” Belle was still shocked from Flynn’s forwardness.

“I’ve tasted your drool more than once, Belle; perhaps you remember?”

Belle flushed as Flynn backed away. “I’ll let you concentrate on preparing for today’s work now – I’m going to go get my water tanks refilled.” Blowing Belle a kiss, he trundled backwards out of the shed and away to the standpipe near Captain’s dock.

“Sure… like I’ll be able to concentrate on my work now…” Belle muttered to herself, as she prepared to leave for the washing works. “Oh, Flynn… I love you too much. You care about me so much… I love you for it.”

Carefully, Belle made her way outside into the sunrise – the warm glow bathed her and warmed her up, matching the warmth she felt inside of herself as she puffed to the washing works. Today looked like it was going to be a great day.


	2. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flynn gives Belle a lovely surprise one Valentine's morning.

It was later in the day. Flynn had been busy working on a special surprise for Belle all day, and well into the past week. It had not been easy to keep from her, but he was sure she would love it… he hoped. It was fortunate that she had been called out on a rescue mission, while he was still at the Search and Rescue Centre on call.

After a moment, he heard her familiar bell ringing loud and proud through the air. Belle puffed into the Search and Rescue Centre, pleased with her most recent success. Flynn couldn’t help but admire her stunning looks, even at this point in the day. Even though Belle’s Prussian blue paintwork was in need of a wash and her copper and brass was in need of a polish, she still looked beautiful to him. Perhaps that was something about love; he saw Belle for herself, not for her appearance.

“Hello, Belle. How was the rescue?”

“Easy,” she breezed, “it was only a slight derailment of an engine’s tender – not mentioning names, of course,” she went on, “but now I understand the reason that ‘Tender Engines Don’t Shunt!”

Flynn laughed with her for a moment, before remembering. “Belle, I –”

“Oh, that’s right, Flynn – Happy Valentine’s Day. I’m sorry I haven’t been able to see you as much today; I’ve been all over the Island –”

“Belle, I’ve got a surprise for you.” Flynn said quickly, hoping that this would go well.

Belle stopped, very confused and excited. “A surprise, Flynn? For me? You shouldn’t have…”

“I know. I wanted to surprise you. It’s a Valentine’s Day gift.”

“But what could you have gotten for me? There isn’t much I could use… and I haven’t gotten you anything!” Belle was getting slightly upset as she thought to herself, speaking quickly once more. “You got me something and I haven’t even been here with you. Flynn, I appreciate this, I really do, but I didn’t get you anything. Flynn, I –”

“We’ve got a new shed, Belle. We’ll be able to live together.”

Belle stopped in her tracks. She was absolutely stunned – she had definitely not been expecting a surprise like this. “B-beg pardon, Flynn? A new…”

“A brand new shed, Belle, with an ocean view. The workmen started building it a week ago, and finished today. Remember how they said it was to be used for the workmen’s storage?”

Belle remembered; she had even delivered a truck of supplies there to help with its construction.

“I had the shed built for us, not for the workmen - I wanted us to be able to have a home to share, a private shed for us to be together. I wanted it to be a surprise for you. Happy Valentine’s Day, Belle.”

Flynn carefully watched Belle’s face; the initial shock was slowly wearing off as she grew used to the idea. Her face was beginning to fill with love for him; it was becoming ever clearer that his idea had worked very well. “Oh, Flynn… you did that… for me?”

“I did it for both of us, Belle. I want us to be able to be together at nights, away from the others. I want to rest next to you, looking out at the beautiful ocean sunrise in the mornings, and then look at my beautiful Belle next to me. I want you to be able to rest in the evenings without worrying about everyone else around us. I want it to be just the two of us, together.”

Belle’s face was filling with tears – she loved and hated how Flynn was able to make her cry, even though she was incredibly strong in all other aspects of herself. He was just so sweet and kind sometimes, something she never failed to admire about him… after her past experiences, she had learned to cherish such kindness and give it the respect it deserved.

“Would you like to see the shed?” Flynn asked, wanting Belle to see the shed first and then decide about it.

“O-of course, F-Flynn,” Belle choked, trying to contain herself. “J-just give me o-one minute.”

Flynn patiently waited until Belle had calmed down again, and then led her to their new home on the rocks. Even though the two of them had watched its construction they still couldn’t help but be amazed at its appearance.

The new shed was a simple yet elegant structure – not unlike the main sheds at Tidmouth. Built of solid Jobi wood, the structure sat upon the specially-built sidings that pointed out to the ocean. The wood had been specially treated and prepared, looking rustic yet modern at the same time. A fresh coat of paint was helping to complete the piece. The scene was picturesque, simply beautiful.

“Take a look inside, Belle,” said Flynn. “Go onto the turntable and look inside.”

Now that he spoke, Belle could see that the inside of the shed did look interesting. Slowly, she made her way to the turntable, and then carefully rolled inside. Once she had entered, she gasped in utter shock, astounded.

The inside of the two-road shed was large and spacious. The entire rear wall was composed of a large glass window, giving a spectacular view of the sea around them. A skylight above provided additional light, as well as the standard light fixtures. It was the walls, however, that took Belle by surprise: each wall was covered in flowers, set upon a pale blue backdrop. While a select few of them were plastic, the rest were real and in full bloom, growing in specially hung flowerpots hung from the walls and roof.

Belle carefully moved inside, gazing upon a few of the flowerpots. There were a variety of different plants blossoming in them; bluebells, daffodils, violets and daisies shone at her, their colors bright and vivid. In another pot, a group of roses were in full bloom. Everything was absolutely beautiful, balanced perfectly and done in a very tasteful way.

“I tried to make this shed for you, Belle,” she heard Flynn say. “I know how much you like flowers, so I had some of your favorites picked and planted here. I also had the skylight put in, so that you can have some open air at night… I know you like to have some openness at night in your sheds, after…” He trailed off, not needing to speak any further on that subject. “Blue’s your favourite color, right?”

Belle did not answer. Instead, she carefully moved backwards and out of the sheds, turning around on the turntable to face him. Her expression was blank and completely unreadable.

“Well, Belle? What do you think? Do you like it?” Flynn asked.

Belle said nothing, did nothing, gave no indication that she had even heard him. She stood in the shed, simply stunned.

“Belle? Are-are you all right?”

Belle still said nothing. Flynn was getting worried; very gently, he honked his horn in an effort to get Belle to snap out of her dazed state.

Flynn’s honk worked instantly: Belle’s face immediately crumpled and filled with tears as she began to silently cry. Startled, Flynn could only watch as Belle wept where she stood, slightly shaking as her tears fell.

“Belle?” Flynn was worried – he was afraid that he had truly done the wrong thing this time. “A-are you all right? I’m so sorry, Belle – we can move back to the main sheds if you want. We don’t have to move. I just want you to be happy.”

This, strangely, seemed to make Belle cry harder than before. Flynn was flummoxed; he had seen Belle cry before but usually had some understanding of why. Now, for the first time, he was completely at a loss. He simply did not understand what he had done wrong.

“Belle. What’s wrong? Please, Belle – what do you want? Tell me,” he urged with concern, “please Belle. What do y–”

Flynn was cut off immediately, as Belle moved forwards and, very delicately, kissed him with quivering lips and tender passion. It was now Flynn’s turn to be speechless and stunned, as Belle silently cried while she kissed him so sweetly and tenderly – but soon Flynn began to kiss her back.

After a moment or ten, the two broke apart slightly, their minds swimming as they breathed deeply. Belle had gone a cute shade of reddish-pink that would have made Rosie proud; Flynn, feeling his own face burning with passion, deduced that he was much the same. Tears were still silently falling down Belle’s face as her lips moved very slightly – Flynn could hardly hear her.

“You. You, Flynn. I want you,” Belle was whispering softly, over and over again as she silently cried. “I want you, Flynn, I love you so much. Kiss me, Flynn, please kiss me again,” she said more insistently, moving ever closer to him, “kiss me. Please. Love me, Flynn.”

“Always,” Flynn managed to say, before Belle was kissing him once more, her lips delicately pressed against his and her tongue gently slipping inside his mouth. Flynn responded with a gentle, restrained passion, still completely confused as Belle’s tears coated his face whilst she kissed him. A gentle whimper escaped Belle as she kissed him more deeply and powerfully than before. Their tongues were intertwined, connected, joining them together completely and immeasurably.

Finally, the two broke apart again. Belle began to giggle at Flynn’s expression of confusion and surprise, which turned slowly into a great laughter. Flynn, first worried, could not help but laugh with her; it was so infectious and he loved to hear her laugh. For a while, the two sat, simply laughing at nothing at all.

Then, the laughter stopped, and Belle was beaming. “I love it, Flynn. I love it, and I love you. It’s perfect. We’ll stay here from now on.”

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Flynn asked again. “We don’t have to –”

“Flynn, I want to,” Belle said gently. “I want to live here with you. I was just so… overwhelmed. Even when I think you could never surprise me with your kindness and decency and, and warmth and care and…” Belle was getting more and more tears in her eyes as she spoke, becoming overwhelmed once more. “Oh, Flynn! I love you and everything you do. You always do everything for me. You don’t have to but you do.”

“Of course I do. It’s what anyone should do, if they’re truly in love.”

“F-Flynn…” Belle was so overcome with emotion and love that she thought she would burst. “Oh, Flynn… why do you do this to me? Why are you so kind and sweet… why do you always make me cry? I’m s-stronger than this.”

“I know, my love. I know you’re strong. You’re so strong and brave… I just love you. I love to be kind and sweet to you. You deserve nothing less. I’ll do anything for you, Belle – I’ll keep you safe and happy, I’ll kiss you and hold you forever. I’ll do anything you want me to do, Belle. I just want you to be happy.”

Belle, who was crying with more intensity as Flynn spoke, gave a great wail of emotion as she cried into Flynn. Flynn, very delicately, kissed her cheek and brow. He was giving her small, tender kisses everywhere upon her face, while he whispered his undying adoration of her. Belle was utterly helpless to respond; she was completely engulfed by Flynn’s love and care, swimming in it and utterly loving every moment of it.

Gradually, the two noticed that Belle had stopped crying; neither of them could be sure as to when. Flynn was still holding Belle close to him, now kissing her lips with passion. Belle could not stop him, nor did she want to; she needed him, needed to feel his touch and his lips gently brush across hers in ways that made her boiler bubble. She needed to taste Flynn’s tongue in her mouth, and join them in a dance of delicate passion to last forever. Belle needed Flynn to love her and hold her, never letting her go.

Flynn did everything, and more.

It was getting darker by the time that they had stopped kissing each other and noticed the time on the ornate clock on the wall of the shed. Both blushing furiously, they realized that if they did not make their way to Tidmouth for the Valentine’s Day party, both of them would be too late.

Flynn was almost about to leave, when Belle started to giggle, blushing furiously. “What? What’s wrong, Belle?”

“Oh, nothing,” Belle said, a little too quickly. “I just don’t think that the others would appreciate you showing up with my kiss marks on your cheek.”

Flynn felt both of his cheeks burn instantly; he could not remember how Belle had managed to kiss him on his cheek. Looking back, he could not remember much of the last few minutes at all; it had all flown by in a haze of passion.

“Don’t worry, Flynn. I’ll get it for you.”

“But how?”

“Just watch, and relax…”

Belle carefully moved forwards, and gently kissed his cheek, discreetly using her tongue to clean off her kiss marks. To the casual observer, it would appear as if Belle was simply kissing Flynn on his cheek. Flynn went redder as Belle kissed and licked his cheek for a few moments, gently drifting her tongue upon him and moving closer to his mouth.

“B-Belle…” Flynn muttered, becoming more and more inflamed with passion, “… I-I think you’ve… you’ve g-got it all now.”

“I know,” said Belle, smirking as she continued to kiss him, moving closer and ever closer to his mouth.

“… we’ll be late… for the… party…”

“… yes we will…”

For a moment, Belle broke off and the two stared into each other’s eyes, lost in love.

“I guess they can start without us, then,” said Flynn, before he kissed Belle deeply, moving with her back into their new shed to resume their passionate loving.


	3. Illness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belle fears for Flynn when he falls ill with a bad case of fuel poisoning.

Flynn hacked and wheezed pathetically, groaning as he rested in his shed. The diesels had all received a bad batch of fuel the other day, and had been ‘poisoned’ by the tainted mixture. All of the steam engines had had to cover for their failed diesel friends, while they had their tanks cleaned out and new fuel brought in – none of the engines particularly enjoyed covering for Diesel 10!

Butch and Flynn, who each used a diesel motor, also fell ill from the bad fuel. This resulted in a desperate situation for the Search and Rescue Centre. Sodor could stand to lose their Heavy Recovery Vehicle for a few days, but Flynn was essential as a fire engine. The fire brigade were pushed to come in and assist on their own as best as they could, and when it became clear that Flynn was not going to recover immediately another fire engine had been brought over from the mainland to help.

Belle was especially worried about Flynn. It had scared her when Flynn had arrived back at home the first evening, green in the face and looking very ill. After rushing to get help, she had tried to stay with Flynn as much as she could, leaving his side only when she was reminded of her duties to the Search and Rescue Centre. Now, the others were talking about sending Flynn to the Dieselworks if he couldn’t recover on his own.

As a result, Belle had taken it upon herself to cover for Flynn as much as she could. Since she no longer had her water cannons, she was forced to carry Flynn’s water cart and hoses with her, journeying out and helping to put out some of the smaller fires that burned near the railway. The engines were glad to see Belle back on fire services, and it made her feel happy to help – it reminded her of the old days.

At that moment, Belle was rolling back into the sheds after a rescue operation – she still had her own work to do as well – and looking at Flynn with concern. She was worried about her love, though she tried not to show it.

“Flynn?” Belle called to him. “What do you need?”

Flynn coughed weakly, moaning from his illness. “A new body, Belle… this one’s about ready for the scrap heap…”

“Flynn! Don’t you ever joke about that again,” Belle scolded. “If something ever happened to you…”

“Don’t worry, Belle,” Flynn wheezed, “nothing will happen to me. I’ll be back at work in a few days. I should –” Flynn stopped for a moment as he coughed heavily for a few moments, before continuing: “I should thank you, Belle, for everything you’ve done for me.”

“I haven’t done as much as I should have,” Belle said sadly. “I wish I could do more to help you, my love.”

“You’ve done everything you can do, Belle. You’ve done more than everything. You’ve helped me keep up with my work when I can’t – that’s a really big help.”

“But Flynn, I just wish I could do more! I wish I could stay here and help you get better!”

“You are… right now, my love. Whenever I look at you, I feel a bit better.”

Belle blinked back her tears, trying desperately to keep from crying. “Oh, Flynn… you’re so sweet… and I’m… I’m…”

“You’re what, Belle?” Flynn asked in a gravelly voice.

“I’m scared, Flynn!” Belle wailed, beginning to tremble. “I’m scared for you, Flynn – I don’t know why you aren’t getting better but you aren’t, and there’s nothing I can do for you. Nothing! They say you may have to go to the Dieselworks if this doesn’t get better!”

“That’s true,” Flynn grunted, “I may have to go there. That’s nothing to cry about, though.” He coughed again, making Belle visibly wince.

“But it is!” Belle cried. “You’re my Fiery Flynn, my hero. You’re so big and strong – you shouldn’t be like this! You should be back at work, in perfect health, ready to save the day and steal my heart again,” she whispered despairingly. “I’m scared, Flynn – what happens if something goes wrong? What if something happens to you and… and…”

Belle moaned, trembling from the unspoken fear of what would happen to Flynn. Flynn now understood what Belle was scared of; she was worried he would not recover and not make it back from the brink. Though the thought had crossed his mind too, Flynn was at that moment more concerned about Belle and her anguish.

“Belle, Belle,” Flynn soothed, “it’s all right. I won’t be lost. I’ll be back to work in no time. There’s no reason to get so worked up, Belle – you’re stronger than this.”

“But Flynn, what if –”

“Whatever happens will happen, Belle. I know you’d be strong enough to keep going without me – you’re a brave engine, and the love of my life. You got past John. You’d survive without me, Belle… and you know it.”

Belle shook with her concern. “Oh, Flynn… I just want you to get better on your own. I don’t want you to go to the Dieselworks – I want you here, with me. I want to hold you and kiss you forever. Is that too much to ask?”

“Some would call that being selfish, you know.”

“What would you call it, then, Flynn?”

“Love.”

Belle’s lower lip trembled. “I love you, my Fiery F-Flynn.”

“You can hold me and kiss me now, if you want to. I can’t spread my illness to anyone. I think I’d like that… and you need to let this fear go, Belle. Let your tension go. Kiss me.”

Gently, Belle moved closer to Flynn, trembling as she began to silently cry into him. Flynn wheezed, but held his Belle close to him as he felt her shake. “Ssh… it’s all right, Belle… I’m going to be fine… everything will be all right…”

Delicately, Flynn kissed Belle’s brow. Belle whimpered as Flynn softly kissed her upon her brow, moving slowly to her cheeks. He could taste Belle’s tears upon her face, salty and wet, and held her as close to him as he could, kissing her softly.

Then, he quickly backed away, coughing and hacking even harder. Belle tried to move closer, wanting to help him to recover quickly, but was stopped – someone was holding her back. Belle fought and struggled before realizing it was Murdoch, and then redoubled her efforts. “Let – me – GO! Flynn! I need to help him!” Belle wailed.

“It’s all right, Belle… I’m taking Flynn to the Dieselworks. He’ll be back before long.” Murdoch was trying to be strong as Belle began to lose the fight within herself. Carefully, Murdoch moved Belle out of the way, and then helped tow Flynn out of the sheds.

“Belle…” Flynn called to her, coughing as he spoke, “I’ll be all right… make sure you do my work well, all right?”

“I will,” Belle whispered, her eyes shining with tears as she watched Flynn be towed off to Vicarstown and away. As soon as he was out of sight, Belle trembled and began to cry uncontrollably; she was undeniably scared.

“Belle… he’ll be all right…” Rocky said gently to her. “Flynn’s going to be fine.”

“He’s going to die, Rocky,” Belle sobbed, her tears falling freely upon the ground. “He’s going to die and I can’t stop it. I’d trade places with him in a second if I could.”

“Then Flynn would be the one who would want to die,” Rocky said simply. “You two love each other so much; everyone can see it. But you’ve got to see that Flynn will be fine, Belle – he will come back from this. It’ll just take some time. You’ve got to get a hold of yourself.”

“I’m just so scared, Rocky,” Belle whispered. “I want Flynn home.”

“He will come home, Belle… you just need to be patient. Just repeat to yourself: Flynn will be fine.”

“Flynn will be fine,” Belle repeated. “Flynn will be fine. I know he will. Thanks, Rocky.”

Rocky smiled kindly as Belle puffed back to her shed, now so much larger and emptier than usual.

“Flynn will be fine… I hope. Please, Flynn, don’t leave me… come back soon. Don’t leave me… don’t… leave… me…” Belle murmured as the overwhelming urge to sleep overpowered her. Belle drifted into an uneasy sleep, hoping against hope that Flynn would come through as she knew he would.

Partway through the night, the sound of faint moaning could be heard from a cozy shed on the beach. Had anyone been awake to hear, they would have heard the moaning get louder, eventually turning into a soft sobbing before fading into silence once more.


	4. Overpowering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flynn makes an off-handed comment that Belle could never overpower him romantically, and is proven wrong in the most painful way possible.

Belle and Flynn had managed to talk Victor into letting them use the Steamworks for a private session of romance. At first, Victor was vehemently against the idea, but soon relented. The only fault was that he would not be able to guarantee them the entire Steamworks right away – they had had to wait for almost a week, and then hurry when Victor informed them that he had the space available.

It had been a long day. The two of them had had important work to do: Belle had been called out on a rescue at Kirk Ronan when Paxton had had an engine failure, and Flynn had been on Misty Island doing some training exercises. When they had been informed that Victor needed them both at the Steamworks, they were thus surprised and slightly disappointed – they had been looking forward to this but were worried they would be too tired to enjoy this.

Now, Belle and Flynn were resting in the Steamworks. The entire complex was, as Victor had promised, empty and alone. There was no one but the two of them. For a while, they both simply rested in front of each other, chatting about their days and how things were going.

“You know, Belle, we don’t have to do this tonight,” Flynn said suddenly. “We’re both tired from today – we don’t have to do this.”

Belle was surprised. “But Flynn, you wanted to do this.”

“Did you?”

“Of course!” Belle was slightly indignant. “I wanted to do this with you, Flynn – I still do!”

“Then we should agree that we both wanted to do this for each other – I wanted to do this for you as much as myself. I only want to do this if you’re still up to it – we can go home if you aren’t up to this tonight.”

“We already have the space here tonight, Flynn,” Belle said. “I don’t want to waste it.”

“And I don’t want to force you to do this if you don’t feel like it tonight.”

“Oh, I see.” Belle began to smirk. “You don’t want to do this with me after all – you’re afraid I’ll be too much to handle. You’re afraid I’ll overpower you.”

Flynn grinned; he knew exactly what Belle was doing. “Not a chance, my love. You’ll never be able to overpower me – I’m always the one who’s overpowering you.”

Belle inched closer, an odd look flashing across her face for a brief moment. “Are you sure, Flynn? I can overpower you… wait and see.”

“Are you sure you want to do this tonight?”

Belle, in response, moved closer to Flynn. She was inches from him, her eyes filled with love and desire. “What do you think, my Fiery Flynn?”

“I think that, for both of our sakes, I want to start slow…” Flynn gently kissed Belle upon her lips, making her blush slightly. “I want us to enjoy this. Kiss me, my love… my one… my all…”

Belle, going red from passion, moved closer to him. Her kisses were getting more intense, her tongue drifting to his and caressing it with care as she felt herself getting more and more heated. The two of them were kissing each other, their love and desire for each other complete and real. Flynn was lost in Belle’s loving kisses…

Finally, the two broke off, both red with passion and breathing heavily. Flynn was grinning at Belle, who was slightly reeling from the intensity of the preceding kisses she had experienced.

“So, what was it you were saying about me overpowering you?”

Belle moved even closer to him, her face crimson. “Flynn… oh, Flynn… I’m not done yet…”

“… no?”

“… I’m getting all wet, Flynn… you’re making me so wet…”

Flynn flushed as Belle smirked. “… do you still think I can’t overpower you, my Fiery Flynn? I can make you squirm… I can make you feel so… so… GOOD…” Belle was whispering, breathing to her love, driving him wild deep inside.

“… kiss me, Belle… kiss me… p-please…” Flynn was taken away by his love’s radiance, aching for her to kiss him and love him.

“… no… not just yet, Flynn… I want to see you squirm, first… I want to… overpower you…”

Suddenly, Flynn felt himself being lifted into the air; he was on a hoist and rising skyward. He hadn’t even been aware that Belle had moved them, had had no idea until too late. “B-Belle? What are you doing?”

“Just teasing you, my Flynn,” Belle said softly. Flynn was only a few inches off the ground, but it was enough to immobilize him. He could not move anywhere, but was still facing Belle.

Belle moved ever closer to him. “Oh, Flynn, you’re so cute when you’re desperate for me. You NEED me, don’t you? You need me.”

“Y-Yes… oh, Belle… please, let me down… you win, you’ve overpowered me… I concede, you win, I lose, now PLEASE kiss me!”

But Belle ignored his pleas. “You know, Flynn… I’m still wet right now. Did you know that? It’s so wet down there, I’m probably dripping all over…”

Flynn whimpered, beginning to shake. “… p-please… Belle…”

“… you want to kiss me so badly, don’t you… you want to touch me… you want to eat me…” Belle was just far enough away that Flynn could not reach her, though he strained desperately to kiss her. “… do you know how INCREDIBLE of a kisser you are, my Flynn? Your tongue inside my mouth… your lips on mine… both of us, connected as we kissed… do you know how turned on I was by that?”

“Oh, Belle!” Flynn cried, shaking. “Please, you’re going to make me… kiss me, Belle, please, let me go! I feel so… Belle!”

“Oh? Well, well, well…” Belle chucked softly. “It would seem that I’m making you all hot and bothered as well… maybe you’ll learn not to doubt me next time… I guess I CAN overpower you after all.”

“Yes, yes, oh Belle, you can! You can! You are! Please, Belle!”

“Where was I? Oh, yes, when you were kissing me… I was so hot… so turned on… you nearly made me orgasm there and then… it would have felt so good…”

“B-Belle! H-help me… please… let m-me go… oh, please… I need to…”

“… you know how much I wanted to come, Flynn? You nearly made me do it… I still could… I want your tongue on me, Flynn… I want you to eat me out… I want you to make me come so hard I’ll scream…”

“BELLE! Oh, Belle! I’m – I’m – OH!”

Smirking deviously, Belle moved a fraction closer to Flynn, and kissed him very delicately upon his quivering lips. “You want to do it, Flynn? Do it. Come for me. Right here. You know you want to… you know how much I want to? I dreamed about you making me climax, last night… you had your tongue deep inside me… and when I woke up… the ground was utterly SOAKED.”

Flynn cried out, suddenly, shaking forcefully as he climaxed from Belle’s words and torturous pleasure. Belle heard the splattering of his juices striking the ground, saw Flynn’s face contort with supreme relief and effort at the same time as he let himself go, and fought to keep herself composed – she had accidentally turned herself on with her vivid imagery. Flynn was crying out with agony and pleasure as he released himself.

As Flynn was lowered back to the ground, Belle knew what would happen should he begin to kiss her – however, she also knew that he did deserve to have a bit of a reward. Belle moved closer to Flynn as he was still moaning from the aftershocks, and deftly silenced him with a deep, long kiss. Her tongue darted inside his open mouth, locking with his and swirling around inside their mouths. Flynn grunted as he trembled, kissing Belle with passion.

Soon, Belle began to tremble – she knew she was very close. “… ooh… F-Flynn… I’m going to… going to…”

Suddenly, Flynn stopped. “Quick, Belle, drop your fire – you know what’ll happen otherwise. Hurry!” Belle, realizing what Flynn meant, dropped her fire at once, still trembling uncontrollably. “… Flynn… p-please… I’m g-going to come so hard…”

Flynn smirked; he kissed Belle deeply upon her lips, moaning into her mouth while locking their tongues together. Belle trembled from her emotions, and then lost control completely; wailing, she came with an intensity that surprised both of them. The ground became soaked with Belle’s fluids as she shook helplessly with intense, agonizing pleasure.

Soon, Belle and Flynn had both calmed down, and were looking at each other with pure love and deep lust in their eyes. Belle looked so cute and innocent, looking ashamed of what she had done – her wheels and the ground underneath her were wet with her fluids. She was also, in Flynn’s mind, unbelievably beautiful and simply HOT.

“I’m sorry, Belle,” Flynn murmured to her. “You were right… I can be overpowered by you.”

“I know,” Belle whispered to him. “Oh, Flynn… we made such a mess here tonight… I can’t believe I… right HERE… I never, NEVER…”

“Don’t worry about it, Belle. You couldn’t help it. I made a mess, too… although that was your fault,” he teased. “You teased me too much. I couldn’t keep myself from…”

“That was my plan originally,” Belle admitted. “But when I saw you up there, and heard you… I couldn’t help it, Flynn. I wanted you to come. I wanted you to do it. And I wanted to do it too. I’m sorry,” she whimpered. “Can you forgive me?”

“Of course I can, Belle… but not right now.” Belle looked up with shock, only to be relieved when she saw Flynn’s face full of love. “I want us to come back some other night, so we can do this again. I don’t think we’re able to do much else to each other tonight.”

“You don’t think I can do other things, Flynn?” Belle smirked.

“Oh no – I’m not falling for that again. Trust me, Belle… we’ll come back tomorrow. In the meantime, let’s go get cleaned up and go home for a good night’s rest – we’re both still very tired out by our long day and we have another one tomorrow. Besides,” he went on, “I want to see if it’s true.”

“If what’s true, Flynn?”

“If you really do wet yourself when you dream about me.”

Belle went scarlet, squirming as Flynn smirked.


	5. Washing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flynn uses his hoses to clean Belle off one afternoon, but gets more detailed than Belle bargains for.

Belle had returned to her shed after a heavy rescue operation at the Smelters. Her paintwork was dirty from the dust and heavy metals in the facilities, but she was proud of herself nevertheless.

“Not many of us can say they’ve moved two failed diesels in one go, can they?” Belle bragged. “It’s hard enough to move even one!”

“Well done, Belle,” Flynn said to her. “You are a strong engine. Now all you need is a cleaning – you’re all dirty from the Smelters. No engine ever stays clean for long when they go somewhere like that.”

Belle blushed very slightly; she was loud and outgoing but was also sensitive about her appearance. “No problem. I’ll go to the washing works right away.”

“But you can’t,” called Flynn. “The washing works is down for maintenance – I brought in the equipment to repair it. It won’t be online until tomorrow at least.”

Suddenly, there was a sharp clang of metal, followed by a cry of frustration coming from the washing works at the Search and Rescue Centre, down the line.

“Better make it two days, I reckon. Sorry, Belle.”

Belle was upset – she liked to be clean as well as any other engine. Her appearance was important to her. “Oh dear. I do need a cleaning.”

“I can help you if you want, Belle. I’ve got lots of water in my tanks – I can wash you down. It’s better than staying dirty all day.”

Belle felt herself going red, which was nothing to say how Flynn looked. “Thanks, Flynn – I’d like that, I really would. I do need a good cleaning. Just be careful when you’re washing me down.”

“Of course,” said Flynn. “If you’ll move onto the siding, I’ll start right away.”

Flynn felt something strange inside of him stir as he prepped his water hoses. Belle stood in the siding, the light bouncing off her dirty Prussian blue paintwork and copper-capped funnel as she waited for him to clean her. “Is everything all right, Flynn?”

“Of course, of course… you’re still pretty even when you’re dirty, Belle.”

Before Belle could do much more than flush scarlet, Flynn carefully sprayed her with his water cannons. Belle cried out from the shock of the cold water against her warm boiler; Flynn stopped at once. “Are you all right, Belle?”

“Y-yes,” Belle shivered. “I-It’s just s-so c-c-cold… don’t stop, Flynn.”

With more restraint, Flynn sprayed Belle with his water, giving her a general rinsing off. As Belle was hit with the icy-cold water, she cried out again, shaking from the cold. Flynn used his water as lightly as he could, gently sprinkling Belle with a light shower of water. The water began to fall down her water tanks, taking away most of the dirt and grime that had accumulated.

Flynn made sure to go all around Belle, spraying her as best as he could. Belle squirmed as the water cascaded down her boiler, but eventually she became slightly used to it. Flynn had such a look of care and concern as he sprayed her down… she was genuinely touched. He had nothing but her care and well-being in mind.

Eventually, Flynn stopped. Belle was almost cleaned completely, the water dripping off of her and onto the ground around her. Flynn smiled – his love never failed to take him away with her beauty. “You’re almost done, Belle – you’re so beautiful, you know. I could wash you some more, if you’d like; I can still see some grime I haven’t gotten to yet…”

Belle blushed, trembling from something other than the cold. “I… I’d like that… you can clean me if you want, Flynn.”

Flynn carefully moved closer to Belle, gently soaking her wheels with a trickle of water. “We must make sure you’re properly cleaned, my love… we’ve got to get into every nook and cranny…”

Belle hummed softly as Flynn trickled water all over her wheels and across her cylinders. He was being so careful, yet so thorough, giving care and attention to everywhere on herself. Flynn was sprinkling her with water everywhere, making her squirm from both the cold of the water and the intensity with which he was washing her. She was feeling so… inflamed.

“… Flynn…” Belle whispered as he ran a tiny stream of water down her running plate, “… you’re so… so… good… to me…”

“I’m just being thorough, my love,” Flynn murmured to her. “You must be cleaned. I hope the water’s not too cold on your beautiful body.”

“Who cares?” breathed Belle huskily, and indeed she had no care whether or not the water was freezing. At that moment, the water was boiling hot, like her love for Flynn. “How’s my face, Flynn?”

Flynn stopped, staring into Belle’s hungry eyes. “Perfect, Belle. Absolutely perfect. Let me rinse you off.”

Belle trembled as a trickle of water made its way down her face, going from the top of her brow to the bottom of her chin. Flynn moved slowly across her face with his slow stream of water, tickling her and making her feel so very good inside. Shaking slightly, Belle opened her eyes to find Flynn gazing into them with pure love in his own.

“Belle… oh, Belle… may I kiss you?”

“You never need to ask, my Fiery Flynn. Kiss me. Love me.”

Flynn gently kissed Belle’s brow, sucking delicately upon her and removing the remaining droplets of water that dotted her face. Belle flushed scarlet as he continued to kiss and suck upon her brow, moving slowly downward to her cheeks. As soon as he reached her mouth, he stopped, causing Belle to whimper with disappointment and anticipation.

“I know, my Belle, I know… I think you’re all clean now. I hope I did a good enough job…”

“You did… so well… it’s just…”

“What is it, Belle?” Flynn asked softly, slightly worried.

“… I’m feeling all hot inside, Flynn… you knew how I’d feel once you were done…”

“Yes, I suppose I did… how do you feel?”

In response, Belle tenderly kissed Flynn upon his lips, gently slipping her tongue past his lips and joining it with his. The two kissed each other with slow, steady passion, not wanting or willing to break it off until they absolutely had to.

Finally, the two broke apart slightly, their lips very close together. Their eyes were still closed, simply pausing before continuing this sporadic session of passionate kissing.

“… Flynn…” Belle breathed. “… y-you’re so good… but… I have a problem… I think I’m all dirty again…”

“… but you haven’t even done anything yet, Belle…” said Flynn gently.

“I didn’t mean on the outside, my Fiery Flynn…” Belle smirked, before kissing Flynn’s shocked face once more.


	6. Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While in the middle of a romantic session, Belle develops a big problem that hurts her greatly.

Flynn delicately kissed Belle upon her lips, tasting her and enjoying her slight gasp of pleasure. The two of them were at the Steamworks, enjoying a tender evening of passionate romance. It was Flynn’s intention to make Belle enjoy herself tonight, and climax under his touch in a spectacular fashion. Belle kissed Flynn with passion, her tongue and lips caressing him.

“I love you, Flynn,” Belle whispered. “I’m so wet right now… I need you so much, my Fiery Flynn…”

Belle was carefully lifted skywards on the lift, trembling with anticipation. She wanted Flynn to do this, needed him to do this. Flynn had to help her to climax, and she would do it under his very skilled touch.

“Have you had a good look, Flynn?” she called teasingly to him. “Are you going to simply look at me all night?”

“I might. You’re still so beautiful, Belle.”

Belle flushed. “Don’t make me cry, Flynn, not right now. I don’t want that. I want to feel GOOD tonight. Flynn, I…”

Suddenly, Belle was cut off; Flynn had touched her very lightly with the tip of his tongue and was drifting down towards her port. “My, my, Belle… you are all wet tonight… you must really want me to do this to you…”

“Of course,” Belle managed to gasp. “You… you wouldn’t last time…”

“We were both too tired. Besides, you did come to me then… as I kissed you…”

Belle’s opening grew even wetter as she trembled uncontrollably upon the lift, remembering. “Flynn… oh, Flynn… you’d better do something, or – OH!”

Flynn started; Belle had accidentally released a small jet of liquid from her port as she shook, crying out. “AAH! F-Flynn! T-that… AAH! It’s happening again - I’m – AAH! I’m coming, Flynn! I can’t help it! OH! Help me!”

“Don’t worry, Belle – let yourself go.” Flynn dipped his tongue inside Belle’s port, gently lapping up her juices. Belle wailed as she kept releasing herself excruciatingly slowly, little spurts of fluid coming out every few seconds or so. Flynn faithfully kept licking her port, every few seconds urging her to orgasm as she began to sob.

“Come on, Belle… you can do it… let yourself go… let me taste you…”

“I can’t, Flynn – AAH!” Belle was crying from the agony she was going through. “It just – AAH! – I can’t let it go, Flynn, it – AAH! FLYNN! HELP ME!”

Now Flynn was getting more concerned than ever – something was wrong. Belle usually released herself with one large explosion of passion, not like this, and she never cried like this before. Now, he was coaxing her with fear and concern in his voice. “Just relax, Belle… everything will be all right… just let it all go…”

“Flynn! It burns, it hurts - I need to come so badly! Eat me, Flynn, please!” Belle begged him, every small spasm sending waves through her frames. “Lick me, eat me, do whatever you have to do, Flynn. Just – AAH! OH!”

Flynn had that moment thrust his tongue deep inside Belle, knowing that this would drive her to her orgasm quickly and without fail. The pain Belle felt seemed to have increased tenfold as she cried out on the lift, knowing that she would experience relief soon enough. He used his tongue to fill her port completely, which was utterly soaked with fluid. Suddenly, he thrust his tongue as deep inside her as he could, thoroughly penetrating her.

That was enough to make Belle finally climax, spraying Flynn with a seemingly endless stream of fluid. Belle wailed as she came, bucking and shaking as she struggled to give herself even more relief from the pain and agony she felt inside of her. The mere fact that her orgasm hurt so much truly frightened Belle beyond belief, but at that moment she could not have cared less – she simply needed relief.

“AAH! FLYNN! MORE, MORE! I NEED MORE! EAT ME! IT HURTS SO MUCH!”

Flynn obliged, thrusting his tongue inside her again and making Belle climax a second time, which led to a third and then a fourth. Each time, Belle shook and wailed, sobbing as she climaxed with force and vigor.

Finally, Belle was lowered back to the ground, trembling. She looked shaken and quite upset, despite her intense orgasms that she had experienced. Flynn was concerned – he had never seen her look distressed like this after they had finished before.

“Belle? Are you all right?”

“No,” Belle moaned. “It still burns, Flynn, it hurts so much. That hurt – I don’t know why that happened but I don’t want it to happen again. That was too… something’s not right with me, Flynn, I shouldn’t hurt like that.”

“Oh, Belle… I’m so sorry…” Flynn said softly, his face full of guilt. “I should have done it sooner… you know I would never, NEVER, do that to you on purpose…”

“Flynn.” Belle spoke softly, inches from his face. “This was not your fault. You helped me. You did everything you could to make me orgasm. This was not your fault.”

“Then why do I feel like it is? Belle, I should have done it long before I did. I waited, and then you –”

“Flynn, please stop blaming yourself. You had no idea. You couldn’t have known what would happen. You were just turning us both on – and I liked it. I don’t blame you – I love you.”

Belle moved even closer to Flynn, and kissed him delicately upon his lips. Flynn shook slightly with concern and grief, as Belle kissed him again and again – for the first time, it was Flynn that needed Belle’s support as much as she needed his. Flynn kept whispering apologies to Belle as she kept kissing him, dotting his face with her trembling lips.

“Flynn, I’m scared,” Belle said at last. “I’ve never done that before – I think something’s wrong with me. I don’t know what’s wrong, but I know I’ve never had pain like that before. It just hurt, Flynn…”

Flynn had to struggle to keep from crying as Belle began to tear up. “We’ll find out what’s wrong, Belle. I’ll be right here with you. You won’t have to go through this alone – I won’t let you. For now, just rest – you need sleep.”

“F-Flynn… thank you s-so much…” Belle whispered, her eyes shining with tears. “… stay with me tonight, Flynn… please? I need you here with me…”

“I’m not going anywhere, my love. I’ll be right here with you. I’ll stay here until Victor comes in the morning.”

Belle silently cried into Flynn, scared for herself and her health. Flynn managed to hold himself together until Belle had drifted to sleep, before shedding a few painful tears of fear as he drifted into an uneasy slumber.


	7. Repairs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor tries to identify what happened to Belle previously, in order to repair her.

Belle was trembling as she sat upon the lift. After the previous evening, she had felt intense pain when she knew she should not, and was thus keen to see Victor about it – Victor would definitely be able to help her understand what was going on.

At the moment, Belle had been put onto the lift, and was sitting perpendicular to the ground as before. The workmen were slowly examining her and taking certain pieces out, examining them and trying to solve the mystery of what had happened that evening. Victor himself was watching the process, and asking Belle several questions about that evening.

“So, Belle, you were on the lift that evening. You were going to… you don’t need to say it; you can just agree or disagree. You and Flynn were going to… do something together.”

“Yes,” Belle whimpered; she was partially embarrassed and partially in pain from the workmen taking her apart.

“You did drop your fire before going up?”

“Of course; I always make sure to do that! I know what could happen otherwise.”

“Then what happened?”

“Flynn was… talking to me… just talking to me, teasing me… and then…” Belle stopped, trying to recompose herself before continuing. “Then… I felt an intense pain from my steam port. I was releasing every few seconds, and it just hurt so much.”

“Were these… releases… all full-blown?”

“No… Flynn told me that they were very small. I just felt them coming, one after another, and they all really hurt.”

“Was the pain from your port itself? Or was it coming from somewhere else? Try to remember, Belle.”

Belle thought for a moment. “It was coming from somewhere just before my port,” she said quietly. It felt contracted – I wanted to release but I couldn’t. It was like I was being forced to keep it in again.”

“Again?” Victor asked. “You’ve been forced to… hold yourself in, before?”

Belle flushed, trembling slightly. “Yes,” she said in no more than a whisper.

“You’ve been with someone other than Flynn?”

“Of course not!” Belle was affronted, and disgusted. “I love Flynn – how could you even think that I would –”

“Easy, Belle, easy – I know you’re a good engine. I only ask to be sure. I need to know so I can help you. Have you been with anyone else?”

“Well… John… you must know what happened…”

“Of course, my friend,” Victor said quickly; he had been told by the Fat Controller in regards to Belle’s health and maintenance routines. “I know what he did to you – you don’t have to say anything else. I’m more interested in your… holding back. Could you explain that?”

“When I was with John, he would… tease me… he wanted me to… but I wouldn’t. I wouldn’t give him the satisfaction. I held myself back, not wanting him to have me… but he did… he always managed to d-do it…” Belle was starting to cry, shaking slightly as she wept from the memories.

“Did you do this often?”

“As much as I could,” Belle whispered.

“And when you were with Flynn? Did you…”

“In the beginning,” Belle admitted shamefacedly. “I learned to let myself go after that.”

“I see,” said Victor. His face was filled with thought. “I think I know what the problem might be, my friend. One more question, though: did you ever… leak?”

“What do you mean?” Belle’s voice was higher than normal.

“Well, did you ever find that your port was… leaking? I don’t mean normally, when you’re… has it ever seemed too wet, or that you released yourself on your own?”

Belle was surprised – “Once or twice, I did wake up feeling… wet… and the ground was… why do you need to know this, Victor?”

Victor could see where Belle’s mind was going. “Relax, my friend. I think I’ve found your problem. Check the pipe leading to Belle’s steam port,” he told the workmen. “See if it has a blockage and puncture.”

Soon enough, the workmen came back with success: the pipe connecting Belle’s port to her cylinders had become blocked with excess clinker from her smokebox. This blockage had been compounded by Belle holding herself back over the years, until the pipe grew weak and ruptured.

“You’ve been blocked up, and leaking steam and water. From the looks of things, this has been a problem for some time – I can’t believe no one picked up on this before now. Don’t worry, Belle; we’ll get you repaired and you’ll be as good as new before long. Kevin! Get a new connecting pipe for Belle – let me remember the part number…”

“So I’ll be all right, then? It was a blocked pipe.” Belle’s voice was filled with overwhelming joy and relief. “Victor, I’ll be all right!”

“Of course you will, my friend. However, you’re still a little bit at fault – holding yourself back like you did only helped to compound your problem. In future, you should not hold yourself back – it only puts more stress on your parts than you can take.”

“But then, why did I react like I did last night, Victor? It just hurt so much… and it was…”

“I think I know the answer to that, Belle. When you were… like that, you lost control of yourself. The blockage must have shifted to the point that you could not release yourself like you should have. You felt the pain because the rupture was trying to let some of the pressure off. Eventually, the blockage must have shifted again and you were able to release normally.”

Belle was thoroughly relieved. “Oh, Victor, thank you so much. I was so worried…”

Victor smiled. “Just so long as you remember what I’ve told you. Let the pressure go; don’t try to hold it in if you can help it. It’s also a good idea to come in on occasion and get your pipes cleaned out – otherwise, this sort of thing could happen again. Make sure you tell Flynn too – you don’t want him to get hurt too. Now, all you need to do now is relax, while we get you mended again.”

Kevin rolled up with a new connecting pipe. “Here you go, boss. One new pipe for Belle.”

“Thank you, Kevin. Now, let’s leave Belle in peace. She needs her rest.”

Victor and Kevin trundled away to attend to other work. Belle, still on the lift, grimaced as the workmen began taking her to pieces still further – the pain was substantial, but much less than what she felt last night. Now, however, she knew what she had to do to avoid such pain in future.


	8. Pleasure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flynn has reservations about pleasing Belle romantically, but Belle comes up with a novel solution.

Belle was kissing Flynn very delicately upon his lips, making him blush as she tended to him. The two were in the Steamworks once again, a few days after Belle had been repaired. Her steam pipe leading to her steam port had blocked and ruptured, causing Belle intense pain and suffering the last time they had been here together. Thankfully, though, Victor had been able to repair her successfully and she was back in traffic the next day. 

As Belle kept kissing Flynn, he seemed to be a bit more hesitant than before. Belle immediately stopped, looking at him with concern. “Flynn? What’s wrong?”

“Nothing, my love. Why would you think that?” Flynn asked, a little too quickly.

Belle’s face fell. “If you don’t want to do this tonight, Flynn, you can just say so. We can just go home instead.” Belle was clearly upset.

“But Belle, I do. I do want to do this with you, very much.”

“Then why don’t you want to kiss me or hold me, Flynn? Why are you shying away from me all of a sudden? Is it about me?” Belle was clearly distressed – she couldn’t understand why her Flynn was acting like this all of a sudden.

“Belle, I’m just scared. I’m scared that I’ll hurt you if I do this. I don’t want to hurt you again, Belle, but I’m scared that I’ll accidentally make you break something else or hurt you. I don’t want that to happen, Belle – I love you too much to let that happen.”

Belle’s eyes began to fill with tears. “Oh, Flynn,” she whispered. “I… you really think… I know you really wouldn’t…”

Flynn smiled gently at Belle, who sobbed openly from his kindness and genuine compassion. “I love you, Belle. I don’t ever want to hurt you. I’m just scared.”

Belle kissed Flynn deeply, her tears dotting his face as she kissed him again and again. “Flynn,” she breathed, “I’m all right. Really, I am. I love you so much… you’re always so caring. You’re always doing things for me, or thinking of me.”

“Of course,” said Flynn. “I love you, Belle. I should always be thinking of you.”

“Let me do something for you, Flynn… let me please you tonight…” Belle looked at Flynn with shining eyes, smiling very delicately at him. “… let me make you feel good tonight… Flynn…”

Flynn flushed, realizing what Belle wanted to do for him. “Belle… you don’t have to… really, you don’t…”

“Please, Flynn… I want to. I want to make you feel so good… I want to taste you… let me please you, Flynn. Please,” Belle whispered to him seductively. “You’re telling me you don’t want me to do that, Flynn?”

All Flynn could do at that moment was whimper with longing, as images of Belle’s ministrations upon him flooded his mind. Belle smirked; clearly Flynn was not made of stone as he tried to claim. Delicately, she kissed him upon his lips, running her tongue across his lips and making him shiver with anticipation.

“Come on, Flynn… let me show you how much I love you…”

Finally, Flynn moved towards the lift. “All right, Belle… just promise me you won’t do anything you don’t want to do.”

“Enough talk, my Fiery Flynn… let me please you. Let me kiss you. Let me love you.” 

Flynn was carefully lifted high up into the air, grunting as the lift angled him to be perpendicular with the ground. He was shaking slightly as he sat in the air, exposed to Belle and left at her mercy. Belle gazed upon him with love in her eyes; she wanted to do this and Flynn definitely needed this.

“Flynn… you’re trembling…” Belle murmured to him, gazing upon his shivering frame with amusement.

“… I can’t help it…” Flynn whispered. “… Belle… my love – AH!”

Flynn jumped; Belle had gently kissed his port without warning. Now trembling with more intensity, Flynn let a small moan escape him as Belle tenderly kissed his port with her soft lips. He was worried that he would climax from merely her soft touch, so delicate it was upon him.

Then, Flynn shuddered violently, as Belle licked his port once, in a long and drawn-out motion. “Mmm… Flynn… you taste so… good…” Belle murmured seductively. She knew that he would enjoy hearing that – she still did not like his taste much, but she had supposed that that was from her tortures from long ago. For now, Belle would make Flynn feel good. She wanted him to enjoy this.

As Flynn moaned upon the lift, Belle knew she was doing a very good job.

“Oh, Flynn,” Belle said lovingly, “my Fiery Flynn. I need to taste you. I need you to come to me. Can you do that? Can you?” she breathed onto his port.

“Ah, Belle! You’re… so… incredible…” Flynn managed to gasp. “… you’re just so… oh my…”

Belle smirked, then tenderly wrapped her lips around his port, revelling in Flynn’s gasp of pleasure. She knew he was so tense, so concerned with her… he needed to do this. He needed to release some of his tension. If he also happened to release anything else… Belle chuckled briefly, sending waves of electricity through Flynn as he cried out.

“MMM! B-Belle… th-that was so…” Flynn was shaking upon the lift, trying to calm himself down. Belle smirked even more broadly as she watched and felt her love tremble before her.

“Calm down, Flynn… you need to… relax… let me make you relax…”

Belle put her lips back around Flynn’s port, stroking it with her tongue and sending Flynn into spasms of pleasure as he grunted. Suddenly, Belle stopped again. “And don’t hold yourself in, Flynn – let go when you need to. Victor’s orders, remember?”

“B-Belle, if I didn’t h-hold back a bit, you’d already b-be… soaked…” Flynn said shakily, making Belle blush with desire and lust.

“Then let yourself go. Moan for me. Come to me. I want you to scream for me, my Fiery Flynn.” Belle said seductively, beginning her ministrations upon Flynn once more.

Flynn began to moan louder as Belle continued her work. She was so, SO good in her loving actions… he tried to remember the last time he had had this kind of treatment. Had it really been that long? Belle was just too good, making him gasp and moan in ways he could scarce believe – modesty was not a priority for him at the moment. If this was how he made Belle feel when he did this to her… he could immediately see why she could be so loud and passionate sometimes.

Then, Belle began to hum while applying suction to him, and Flynn wailed in pure pleasure. “AAH! BELLE! S-ST… stop… y-you’re too much…”

Then, Flynn felt himself get ready to release. Quickly, he cried out in warning. “Belle! Stop! I’m going to…”

Belle quickly made up her mind in a second; she removed her mouth, and delicately kissed his port before shutting her mouth tightly. Flynn groaned as he released himself all over Belle, which turned into a wailing cry as he began to shake further. Belle, dripping with Flynn’s juices, felt something stirring inside of herself as she felt him spray her with himself. His fluids were cool and so very wet, striking her face and running down her body.

At that moment, Belle knew she wanted Flynn to orgasm again, covering her in his juices. She could not explain what it was about it, but feeling Flynn covering her wound her senses and stimulation to an even higher pitch. She wanted to feel Flynn release himself upon her, wanted to feel him dripping off of her. She needed Flynn to feel the ultimate satisfaction, needed to be able to receive the satisfaction she craved.

“Flynn… I need more… give me more…”

Flynn, still sensitive from his previous orgasm, yelped as Belle put her lips to him again. “Belle! D-don’t! I’ll – OH!”

Belle knew what would happen – she wanted it. Gently, she began to hum as she sucked on his port, caressing it with her tongue and ignoring the taste that filled her mouth. Flynn wailed helplessly as Belle trapped him in a state of infinite pleasure, robbing him of the ability to think, speak, or breathe. Everything was centered around one thing – Flynn could feel it building inside of him, rising to a rolling climax. “BELLE!”

Then Belle licked Flynn’s port in one long, drawn-out motion, and Flynn’s world broke into pieces. With a groan that evolved into a wailing cry, Flynn let himself go in a powerful orgasm that shook him to the core. Belle shut her eyes and mouth as Flynn sprayed her with his fluids, soaking her thoroughly. Even though she could not see Flynn, she heard him wailing with pleasure as she felt his juices splashing upon her face. Belle was trembling as she opened her mouth to tease Flynn again – Flynn suddenly jerked, and released a small spurt of fluid directly into Belle’s open mouth. 

The surprise of tasting Flynn’s juices, coupled with the sensations of Flynn’s juices splashing across her face, was enough to make Belle lose control of her very self. Moaning, she began to spit up what was in her mouth as she released her own building orgasm. Flynn, who had finished already, was surprised for a moment – then he realized what was happening below. Carefully, he was lowered back to the ground where Belle was still moaning and writhing in ecstasy, his juices covering her face and running down her chin, while the ground below her was wet.

Flynn moved closer to her, and silenced her moans of shock and pleasure with a deep kiss, his tongue swirling inside her mouth as he kissed her, tasted both of them in her mouth. Belle flushed, moaning softly as she kissed him with deep passion and love. Again and again they kissed each other, simply lost in their passion for each other.

Finally, Belle broke off, flushed with color and passion. “Flynn… oh, Flynn…”

“Yes, my Big Belle?”

“That… that…” Belle seemed to be having trouble finding words to describe what she was feeling.

“Yes?”

“… that tasted really bad, Flynn…”

Flynn laughed; he couldn’t help himself. Belle chuckled, before continuing. “Flynn… it was also… I… liked feeling your juices… on my face… I liked feeling you soaking me with yourself…” Belle had to stop for a moment, looking away from Flynn’s red face as she felt her own burn. “… I think I’m starting to like doing that, Flynn… but not all the time,” she went on. “I don’t want to do that all the time, but once in a –”

Belle was cut off by Flynn delicately kissing her upon her lips. Belle flushed even deeper as he gently kissed her cheek, her brow, everywhere he could reach. A strange fluttering sensation erupted within Belle’s depths as she kissed him back, holding him close to her.

“You don’t have to do that again if you don’t want to,” Flynn murmured to her. “You can if you want to, but you don’t have to. You’re just incredible no matter what you do, Belle – you drive me crazy.”

“Oh, Flynn,” Belle whispered. “I love you, my Fiery Flynn. This was all for you. I wanted you to enjoy this tonight – you needed this. You needed me.”

“I always need you, my love,” Flynn said quietly. “I’ll always need you, Belle – you complete me.”

Belle began to silently cry from her love for Flynn, chastising him for making her cry while kissing him into the night.


	9. Tenderness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flynn makes Belle cry from his kindness and gentle words.

Belle and Flynn were resting comfortably in their shed. It had been a very long and busy day, and the two were enjoying the beautiful sunset. A bird sang in a nearby tree, as the ocean gently lapped at the sandy Sudrian shores.

“…Belle?” Flynn murmured to her.

“Yes, Flynn?”

“I… I love you, Belle.”

“I love you too, Flynn.” Belle smiled gently at him from her road. “You said that just a few minutes ago.”

“I know. I just love to say it. I love you, Belle. You’re my one and only.”

Belle smiled still further, though her bottom lip began to tremble ominously. “Flynn… don’t make me cry… you know I don’t like to cry…”

“But Belle, you’ve made me cry before.”

“Not as much as me. I don’t like to cry, Flynn – I’m a strong engine. I shouldn’t cry over things like this.”

Flynn looked at Belle with absolute love in his eyes. “Yes, Belle. You are a strong engine. You’re brave and helpful. You’re my best friend and my love.”

“Flynn… p-please…”

“That doesn’t mean that you shouldn’t cry,” Flynn continued. “It’s just the two of us, my love. I want you to be happy. I want you to cry from happiness. I want you to cry because you love me.”

“I do, Flynn, I do,” Belle whispered. “I just don’t want to look like I’m weepy or weak.”

“You’re not, Belle,” Flynn murmured as he moved to the turntable. Rotating to face Belle, he moved close to her. “You are most definitely not weak. You’re so strong and brave. That’s one of the reasons that I love you so much.”

Belle’s lip was quivering as she struggled to hold her tears back. “Flynn… oh, Flynn… you’re making me cry again… s-stop…”

“But Belle, I –”

“Flynn, PLEASE!” Belle hiccoughed with surprise from her own sudden outburst, instantly ashamed that she had yelled like that.

Flynn looked surprised and quite upset. “I’m sorry, Belle. I won’t say those things anymore,” he said quietly, as he began to roll back to the turntable.

Belle felt absolutely terrible. “Flynn. Flynn! Stop, please!”

Flynn stopped, looking at Belle with deep upset. “It’s all right, Belle. Really, it is.”

“No, it’s not. I’m so sorry, Flynn, I shouldn’t h-have gotten that upset at you. I shouldn’t be upset at all.” Now Belle had tears in her eyes for a different reason entirely. “I was just so… I didn’t want to… oh, Flynn, please forgive me,” Belle begged him, her eyes sparkling with tears. “Please, Flynn, come back. Please.”

“I’m not going anywhere, my love,” said Flynn softly, as he moved close to her again. “It’s okay to cry, Belle. It doesn’t make you weak at all. I just love to love you. That’s all.”

Belle was silently crying into Flynn, upset and ashamed of herself. “Flynn,” she moaned softly, “I need you to love me. Forget what I said, Flynn – tell me some things you love about me. Make me cry in a good way. Love me, Flynn.”

Flynn smiled at his teary-eyed love, and began to whisper to her. “Do you know how much I love you, my Big Belle? More than anything in the world.”

“Oh, Flynn…”

“No, it’s true. You’re the most important engine in my life, Belle. You’re so big and strong. You’re always there for me, and I’m always there for you. I love to be with you.”

Belle shook gently as she silently cried. “… Flynn… my Fiery Flynn…”

“I love to hold you close to me, Belle. I love to hold you near me. I love to be next to you in the mornings, and I love to fall asleep next to you at night. I love that I’m able to be so close to you.”

“I love how beautiful you look. You’re absolutely stunning, Belle; you always have been. You’re the most beautiful engine I’ve ever seen. Even back on the mainland I thought you were so sweet and cute. I hate how you were treated back then, my love – no one should have ever treated you like that. I love how I’m able to help you if you need it.”

“Flynn,” Belle whispered, shaking from her tears and emotion. “My hero. When I can’t do it alone, you’re always there for me. My love…”

“But you usually can, Belle… you’re always so strong, able to do anything on your own. When I need help, you’re always the first one who I turn to. You’d always help me. You’ll always love me… like I’ll always love you…”

Belle sniffed, trying to keep herself from launching at Flynn and smothering him with love and affection. “… F-Flynn… you’re so, SO sweet… I’m not really like that…”

“Of course you are, Belle. You’re always so sweet and innocent. You’re always willing to do anything for me. When we’re… intimate… you stepped up to the challenge just for me. You could have said no, and I would have been fine. You can always say no at any time, Belle, you know that. You’re so selfless, my Belle… I love you for it.”

“You… you do it to me more than I do it to you,” Belle whispered, trembling from her emotions.

“That’s because I only want you to be happy, my love. I don’t care if you never want to kiss me or please me ever again – all I want is for you to be comfortable, and safe, and happy. I want you to me happy with everything I do for you. If I don’t make you happy, I know you’ll tell me, and I won’t do it anymore. If you aren’t happy with me, I’ll leave you alone. I just want you to be happy, and nothing else.”

“Flynn!” Belle cried with shock. “You think I don’t love you? That I’d leave you? How could you think that?”

“I don’t, Belle. Belle, I don’t think that at all. All I want is for you to be happy. All I want to do is anything that will make you feel happy. I want to hold you and kiss you and please you. I want to love you.”

Belle sobbed aloud; Flynn knew that his love was weeping from happiness. “May I kiss you, Belle? May I love you?”

“Always,” Belle breathed, shaking as she moved even closer to him. “Never let me go, Flynn. I don’t ever want you to leave me. Stay with me, Flynn; love me forever. Make me happy. Kiss me, Flynn.”

Flynn delicately kissed Belle upon her cheek, tasting her tears. Tenderly, he began to kiss her cheek, dotting her face with small kisses. Before he had even moved, however, Belle stopped him.

“No, Flynn. KISS ME.” Belle kissed Flynn deeply, her tongue brushing past his lips and caressing his own. Belle blushed as she kissed Flynn hard, gasping as she redoubled her efforts each time she paused to breathe. Her actions were dominated by her emotions; she was giving her complete self to Flynn and never intending on letting him go.

“… mmm… mmph… Belle… Belle… mmm…” Flynn gasped, trying to get his love’s attention. Belle, however, was lost in her own world, simply kissing Flynn with passion and focusing on little else. “… mmph… B-Belle… Belle…”

Finally, Belle broke off, looking at Flynn with surprise and an ever-growing embarrassment upon her face. “… Flynn… I’m sorry… I just… I need to kiss you, Flynn, I NEED to kiss you and hold you close to me. I need this, Flynn, I need you so much.”

“Now you know how I feel,” Flynn smirked. “Go on, Belle – I can take it. Kiss me however you want to. Just one thing, though…”

“Yes, Flynn?” Belle breathed.

“You’re the best thing in my life, my Big Belle. I can’t live without you.”

Flynn smirked, barely having time to draw breath as Belle launched herself at him once more.


	10. Distraction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belle and Flynn share a single, brief kiss during the day, that impacts them both greatly.

Belle and Flynn were incredibly busy. Flynn was to be working on Misty Island for a training session, while Belle seemed to be flooded with rescue calls and emergencies that needed to be addressed. The day had begun very early in the morning for both of them; Belle had been out on a rescue operation before Flynn had even woken up that morning.

It was nearly noon – Belle puffed carefully through the Misty Island tunnel on her way to another rescue. Ferdinand had gotten too eager in shunting, and had managed to damage his connecting rods. Now he needed spares dispatched to him in a hurry.

As Belle rolled near the Hollow Tree Tunnel when she arrived, she saw Flynn practicing his firefighting techniques. With lightning speed and precision, he aimed and fired heavy jets of water at small targets placed around him. He was powerful and precise, never missing a single target.

Until he heard Belle whisper softly to him: “You’re SO brave, my Fiery Flynn.”

With a jump, Flynn misfired; a powerful stream of water shot from the wrong hose off into the distance, missing the target completely. Flynn looked all over, only stopping when he realized who had whispered to him, and who was looking slightly shamefaced for having accidentally startled him.

“I’m sorry, Flynn,” Belle said quietly. “I just wanted to surprise you. I know you’re busy – I’m just dropping off some parts for Ferdinand. Maybe I’ll see you on the way back,” she said hopefully. Before Flynn could answer, Belle had already puffed away, blowing him a kiss as she went.

Flynn began to get back to work, thinking about Belle. Was she upset with him? No, of course not – Belle looked happy to see him. In truth, he was happy to see her as well; she had just startled him by appearing out of nowhere, whispering so tenderly and sweetly to him, making him so excited inside…

“Flynn! You’re missing your targets!”

At once, Flynn refocused, aiming at his targets with greater care than before. His aim was true as he struck the target squarely, blasting it with a powerful jet of water. He felt nothing but raw energy, working hard and quickly in an attempt to hit all of his targets with precision and speed. Nothing would distract him this time; he was on top of his game. His targets were falling at such a speed, Flynn was sure that he would break something from his efforts.

He knew he was good – one of the best, as a matter of fact. The Search and Rescue Commission had named him as one of their best fire engines, after all. Belle, he knew, would have been a close second… she did use her water cannons effectively when she had had them installed.

Flynn remembered his Belle, frightened of her future after having been told of the end of the water cannon experiment. Her face was one that had frightened him, though he had tried not to show it. Flynn simply wanted to hold onto Belle, never letting her go. He had wanted to keep her safe and protect her from harm.

This, he knew, was not as easy as would be expected: Belle had suffered immensely in her past, and would continue to feel the effects of this for a while yet. He supposed she would probably feel the effects forever; he desperately wanted to get a hold of John, make him pay for what he had done to her…

“Whoa, Flynn! Easy with the water pressure – you’re getting too powerful!”

Flynn stopped; he noticed that he had indeed been firing with much more power than he had intended. It took him a moment to realize that he was trembling slightly; he had gotten lost in his passion for Belle and his rage for the one who had hurt her. There was no doubt that Belle was distracting him, turning him upside down as only she could.

Then, he heard a whistle: Belle was coming back, after having delivered the parts for Ferdinand. Flynn smiled as he saw Belle approach, quickly refocusing when he nearly missed his target. Belle stopped and watched him continue his exercises; for some reason, Flynn seemed to be losing focus and firing less accurately and less powerfully than before.

“All right, Flynn!” called a fireman. “I think that’s enough for now – we’re dropping below the limit on your water tanks. We’ll need to refill before we do any more, and you’re probably finished by now.” He consulted his records for a moment, not noticing that Flynn was not paying him as much attention as he should have been. “You missed a few, Flynn – probably due to you getting tired near the end. I’m satisfied with these results; we’ll be heading back soon enough. For now, though,” he said, grabbing a tin pail, “it’s lunch time!”

Belle moved closer. “You were great, Flynn,” she said. “Did you get distracted by me again?”

“No,” Flynn quickly said, and Belle laughed.

“Oh, Flynn, you’re so bad at lying to me. I’ve done those trials with you before, remember? You’re much better at them than this,” she said softly. “You need to learn to focus on your work, and not on me.”

“But Belle, you’re just so beautiful I can’t help but be distracted by you.”

Belle blushed as Flynn smiled at her. “Oh, Flynn… I’ve got so much work to do today. I’ve still got more work to do right now; I need to get going.”

“Of course, my love. I won’t keep you from your work.” Flynn gently moved forwards, delicately kissing Belle upon her lips. “I love you, my Belle,” he said softly, smiling warmly at her. “I only wish we had the time so I could show you how much.”

“You already have, my Fiery Flynn,” Belle whispered. “I’ll see you tonight, my love… I’ll show you how much I love you later on…”

Flynn’s smile was broad and bright as Belle puffed back to Sodor. After a few minutes, he himself was on his way back – he could not wait until the day was over, so that he could spend more time with his amazing love.


	11. Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belle has a nightmare about John, and Flynn tries to comfort her.

At first, Flynn could not figure out why he had woken up so early in the morning. The sky had not even begun to light with the first rays of sunrise, and the air was still cool with the night. The Flying Kipper was still in motion – Flynn could dimly make out its headcode as it moved past the Search and Rescue Centre into the night. Something was wrong.

Then, after looking around for any sign of an emergency alarm, he focused in upon the engine next to him. Belle was still asleep, but her face was contorted into a look of upset and pain. Her dream was obviously not pleasant… Flynn knew what that meant. It was not, after all, the first time that Belle had had such dreams, and it would certainly never be the last.

Belle whimpered very softly as she shook slightly; the sight made Flynn’s heart ache. He knew what Belle was dreaming of. It was not often that she had these dreams, but they still came every once in a while, and they always hit hard and unexpectedly. Flynn knew what Belle was thinking of that made her so upset in what was supposed to be a moment of utter peace and tranquil.

It was John. Belle was reliving her worst memories in her sleep, and Flynn knew he would be powerless to stop it. All he could do was to help her as best as he could, and be there for her when she awoke.

Flynn silently gazed upon Belle, starting to groan wearily in her sleep – it was happening again. Belle was shaking slightly, dreaming… then she stopped. Flynn still stayed awake, his love and concern for Belle never wavering in the slightest.

“… nnn… no… mmm… please…” Belle softly moaned; her dreams were hitting her particularly hard again.

“Belle…” Flynn whispered, trying to calm her as she struggled to sleep on. “… it’s all right… everything’s fine… you’re safe here, you’re fine… it’s not real…”

At first, Belle seemed to hear him in her sleep; she certainly seemed to quieten after Flynn spoke. Then, Belle began to moan again, louder and more insistently. “… John… n-no… mmm…”

Flynn’s heart was breaking as he tried to comfort his sleeping love. “Belle, it’s all right. John’s gone… I’m here, Belle.”

Belle whimpered, past hearing Flynn. She began to tremble in her disturbed sleep, frightened by her unseen demons that haunted her so painfully. “… John, NO… stop it, John! No, no more! STOP! STOP!”

Frantically, Flynn whispered to her in a desperate attempt to calm Belle down. “Belle, my love… it’s all right… he’s not here… Belle…” In desperation, he quickly moved to the turntable, rotating himself and moving to Belle’s line to hold her close to him.

“STOP! JOHN! HELP, SOMEBODY HELP! NO!”

Suddenly, Belle’s eyes shot open as she screamed, her dreams overpowering her at long last. Belle screamed in fear and agony, the memories of John’s cruel torture burning into her mind and soul. She simply screamed with terror.

“Belle, it’s all –”

Belle lunged at Flynn, knocking into him hard; screaming, she fought to escape his grasp. Flynn realized that she had not fully awoken yet: she believed him to be John, and fought against him in a desperate effort to survive.

There was only one thing for it: Flynn blasted his horn loudly. At once, Belle jumped back, an intense fright plastered across her face. Hating himself for what he had just done, Flynn stayed back to let his love have her space.

“… Flynn?” Belle asked, trembling from funnel to footplate. “… is that you?”

“I’m right here, Belle,” Flynn whispered. “I’m here for you, my love.”

“Oh, Flynn!” Belle sobbed, tears flowing freely as she shook from fear and embarrassment and supreme guilt. All her emotions had grouped together, flowing out of her in one torrential outpouring of grief and anguish. Flynn’s heart broke as he saw Belle weep, trying desperately not to weep himself.

As Flynn moved closer to Belle, he whispered to her: “Belle… it’s all right… he’s gone, Belle… everything’s fine…”

Belle moved into Flynn’s loving hold, shaking as she wept into him. The tears began to build up in Flynn’s eyes as he felt Belle’s splash onto his face. Desperately, Belle held on to Flynn, weeping into him and trembling as she let herself go.

Flynn could barely hear that Belle was whispering words as she silently wept into him. “… Flynn… I’m so sorry, Flynn… I hate this… I hate myself for this… why am I like this… to my love… I’m sorry…”

At last, Flynn’s floodgates broke: he began to weep for his love. He hated to see her in this state; he wept and held her as close to him as he could. The two simply sat in the shed together, crying into each other and mourning the events that had transpired and led to this point.

Finally, Belle backed away slightly, looking at Flynn. She was utterly shocked to see his eyes wet and red. “Flynn, what’s the matter? Flynn?”

“Oh, Belle,” Flynn moaned, sobbing aloud now. “Don’t, Belle, please… I love you more than anything in the world… don’t do this to yourself, my love… please…”

“Do what, Flynn?” Belle asked, her eyes watering as she saw her love lose control of himself.

“Don’t hurt yourself like this, Belle. I love you. Don’t hurt yourself like this. Please… don’t give up on yourself. This has happened before, Belle – you are not weak.”

“I feel weak. I feel that I’m no good to you when I’m like this. I feel that you don’t deserve to be burdened with me like this.”

“No. Belle, NO!” Flynn was sobbing even more, panic flaring in his eyes that frightened Belle beyond anything she had dreamed about. “Don’t do this, Belle – don’t say that. Please, Belle. I want to be burdened with this, Belle – I love you more than anything else in the world! I want to help you through these bad times, Belle – I don’t know what I’d do if I lost you. Please, Belle –”

Once again, Belle was surprised. Flynn had stopped speaking, quivering ominously. With sparkling eyes trying to convey his point, Flynn suddenly reversed out of the sheds quickly – he knew what was about to happen. He could only hope that he was able to reach a siding somewhere out of the way, before –

It was too late. With an awful retch, Flynn vomited just outside of the shed. Belle gasped with horror as Flynn shook, spewing black bile from his mouth – the smell was thoroughly disgusting, and the sight of it being expelled from Flynn made Belle weak.

Once Flynn had finished, Belle carefully made her way over to him. Flynn was gasping, trying to calm himself back down. His eyes were sparkling with tears as he wept, afraid with what Belle now realized was the loss of his love. Flynn did care about her – he truly did want to be with her. She had been so foolish, so selfish – but now was not the time for that. There would be plenty of time to give herself a firm rebuke later.

For the moment, Belle had to be content with helping Flynn back into the sheds, whispering words of kindness to him and hoping against hope that he would still be willing to forgive her in the morning – even though he would, Belle still knew he would have a right to be angry with her for scaring him like that. What mattered at that moment was Belle’s care and concern for her love, and the knowledge that she would never be foolish enough to let him go like she nearly had.


	12. Green

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belle becomes hostile when she thinks that Molly is advancing upon Flynn.

Belle was watching Molly talk to Flynn as she waited with her passengers. Molly had been spending more and more time talking with Flynn as she worked the line with her stopping passenger train, and Flynn had been talking with her a lot as well – when he was not out on call, of course.

Belle liked Molly – she seemed to be a nice engine. A bit reserved, perhaps, but overall friendly and sweet, if one took the time to get to know her. The two had been friends for a while, and got along well. Unfortunately, Belle did not like how much attention Molly seemed to be paying to her Flynn these days.

In the evenings, Flynn would usually talk about his day, but he would also chat about how he and Molly had discussed certain topics – anything from the weather to the state of the Other Railway. Belle was feeling left out of the picture, and felt slightly upset by this.

It was good that they had friends apart from each other, of course, but Belle would never have paid Toby or Thomas the same type of attention that Molly seemed to be giving Flynn – the way that she looked at Flynn was not the type of way she should have been looking at him. The way that she seemed to be stringing him along… getting closer to him… too close…

Today, though, Belle had had enough. She could see what Molly was doing – she was trying to take Flynn away from her! Molly was scheming to take her love away from her, even though she knew full well that he and Belle were an item! It was outrageous, and completely inexcusable! Today, Belle would not stand for it any longer – Flynn was hers, and hers alone. Molly would learn that the hard way today.

Captain, at water’s edge, noticed how Belle seemed to be getting angrier for no reason. He watched as she smouldered in her siding – then, he traced her line of vision to where Flynn and Molly were chatting together. As the two laughed, Captain put two and two together. Eyes widening, he immediately began to shiver, knowing what was to happen next and hoping that Belle would calm down enough to prevent it.

She didn’t.

Glowering, Belle slowly made her way up to the two laughing friends. As she rolled forth, Captain shut his eyes – this was not something he wanted to see.

“Hi, Belle!” Molly puffed, upon seeing her friend puff up to them. “Busy day, isn’t it?”

“Very.” Belle answered tersely, trying not to grit her teeth.

Flynn noticed immediately that something was wrong – “Belle, what’s the matter? Has something happened?”

“No, but something will happen if this keeps up.”

“If what keeps up, Belle? What are you talking about, my love?”

“Oh, don’t think that I don’t see what’s going on here, Flynn. It’s not your fault – it’s hers!” Belle spat at Molly, who looked completely confused and slightly hurt.

“Belle… what do you mean?”

“Just this: Flynn is MY love, NOT yours.” Belle had moved close to Molly, her face a picture of fury. “I love my Flynn with all my heart – you will NOT take that away from us. You’ll stop this game of yours right now, or so help me –”

“What are you talking about, Belle?” Molly asked, now getting scared by Belle’s anger bubbling so close to the surface.

“You know exactly what I’m talking about… just like I know what you’ve been talking about with Flynn. You’re leading him on, and I won’t put up with it!”

“What? Belle… that’s nothing! Those talks don’t mean anything!” Molly desperately said, trying to calm Belle down. “Please, Belle… I never, NEVER meant to –”

“You know full well you did. Flynn is MINE, not yours. You stop this right now, or else! I’ve seen you two, together EVERY DAY – don’t tell me it’s nothing! You were leading him on, hoping you could take him away from me! ADMIT IT!”

“No, Belle, never!” Molly sobbed, tears falling from her face as she trembled before Belle’s might. “I never, never tried… I know Flynn’s yours… I respect that… please, Belle…”

“Belle, that’s enough!” Flynn spoke up, shocked at the events that had happened so quickly. “Nothing was happening, Belle – I was talking with Molly. We weren’t doing anything – it was all innocent.”

“I know you’re not to blame, Flynn – she was trying to trick you! She wanted you and wanted to tear you away from me! She wanted to split us apart!”

“No, Belle!” Molly wailed, crying heavily. “I love Flynn, but I never – oops.” Molly immediately went red, her eyes wide as she realized her mistake.

“You little…” Belle moved even closer to Molly, her temper ready to burst out of her – and it did. “YOU TRAITOR! YOU TRIED TO SPLIT US UP! YOU WANTED FLYNN FOR YOURSELF, YOU FILTHY –”

“Belle, STOP IT!” Flynn cried, trying to restore order and peace – and failing miserably.

“NO, FLYNN! SHE WANTED YOU FOR HERSELF!”

“No, Belle, I never did!” Molly sobbed. “I loved Flynn, but I respect him enough to leave him alone. He’s my friend, Belle – I don’t have many friends! I only wanted him as my friend, if I couldn’t love him as my own! Do you know how lucky you are to have him? DO YOU?”

Belle was taken aback – she had never seen Molly become this outspoken before. “I…”

“Belle, please! I-I didn’t mean anything by it… I’ll leave Flynn alone from now on… please don’t be upset at me anymore…” Molly continued to sob until the signal dropped; she was still crying as she left.

“Belle…” Flynn said softly, after Molly had left. “Molly wants to be my friend. She doesn’t want to take me away from you – I wouldn’t let her. I thought you knew that.”

Belle was trembling slightly – she was still in shock. Over and over the words kept cycling in her mind: “I was wrong. I was wrong. Wrong. Molly wanted to be his friend. Just his friend. I was wrong.”

Flynn moved closer to her, growing concerned. Belle had not moved, had given no indication she had heard him. “Belle? Can you hear me?”

Then, Belle began to speak, repeating her thoughts over and over again. “I was wrong. She wanted to be your friend, Flynn… I was so wrong… I’m so sorry, Flynn… I was wrong…” Tears began to fill her eyes as she spoke, though she knew she did not deserve to cry. “I need to find Molly, Flynn – I need to apologize to her. Then I need to apologize to you – I’m so sorry,” she gasped as she puffed out of the Search and Rescue Centre.

Flynn watched his love go, feeling concerned about her and wondering exactly how dangerous females could be to each other. Belle truly did love him – Molly just wanted to be his friend. There was no point in getting upset with Belle; she was already feeling upset for her mistake, and would be begging Molly for forgiveness. She did not need to do the same for him – he understood already. Belle simply needed reassurance that Flynn was, in fact, still hers and not going anywhere. She needed Flynn’s love.

And Flynn was willing to give it to her.


	13. Passion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belle's tension from the previous story is relieved by Flynn.

Belle was kissing Flynn with less energy than before. They were in the Steamworks again, and Belle was simply not giving Flynn as much energy as she once had. Flynn could see that his love was still upset – she had gotten very confrontational with Molly when it had seemed that Molly was making advances upon him.

“Belle, my love,” said Flynn, “are you all right?”

“Of course,” whispered Belle with muted seduction. “Kiss me, Flynn…”

“No. Not yet.”

Belle stopped, very surprised. “What’s up, Flynn? Don’t you want to do this?”

“Not if you’re upset, Belle, and you are. I know you too well – you’re still upset. Please, talk to me. What’s going on?”

Belle hesitated before speaking: “It’s Molly, Flynn – she looked like she was coming on to you. Do you know how heartbreaking that was to see? I had to stop her – and then she wasn’t even… I’m so embarrassed, Flynn, and ashamed. I got all worked up over nothing, and –”

“You’re still worked up,” noted Flynn. “You’re so tense, my love…”

“I’m just still so upset about this whole mess,” Belle puffed quietly. “I just can’t get it out of my mind.”

“Let me help, Belle,” Flynn whispered. His tone had taken on a new overtone – husky, and filled with desire. “Let me help you to… relax.”

Belle shivered slightly; she knew exactly how Flynn wanted to help her. “Flynn, I…”

But Belle was cut off in that instant, for Flynn had begun to kiss her again. He kissed her with slow-growing intensity, making sure that Belle was feeling comfortable before taking things to the next level. With every soft kiss Flynn placed upon her lips, Belle felt the slightest bit of tension break away. When Flynn was kissing her, she felt at ease and relative peace.

Then, Belle felt Flynn’s tender kisses stop. Gently opening her eyes, she found herself upon the lift at the back of the Steamworks. Belle immediately began to tremble from anticipation; she knew what Flynn was going to do. “Flynn…”

“Yes, my love?”

“… you don’t have to do this for me, you know…”

“Do you want me to stop?” Flynn asked softly.

“… no…”

“Let me do this for you, Belle. Let me make you relax. Let me make you feel so very good inside. I want you to be able to relax…” Flynn murmured to her. “… you can always say no if you don’t want me to do this… I don’t have to do this…”

Belle’s mind was swimming with desire and passion, and utter lust; these feelings were all amplified when Flynn gently kissed her cheek, gently dotting it with his tongue. “… F-Flynn… I… I…”

“Yes?”

“I need this, Flynn. Make me come to you.”

Belle felt herself tilting skywards, and trembled from her inner heat. Though she had already dropped her fire, she was still so incredibly hot inside of herself. Belle was incredibly tense, and in need of Flynn’s delicate and gentle touch to relax.

“Just relax, my love…” Flynn murmured to her, deciding where to begin. “… just… relax… let yourself go… trust me…”

Belle was about to tell Flynn that she did trust him, when she suddenly felt his warm, wet tongue drifting across her underside. Robbed of words temporarily, Belle gasped from the shock of his touch. Flynn was so, SO good…

Flynn was gently licking and kissing Belle’s underside, being absolutely thorough and in-depth. His tongue touched certain places underneath Belle that made her shudder; Flynn took absolute care to tenderly lick and kiss such spots until Belle was moaning. 

One place in particular, Flynn knew, made Belle go insane from ecstasy. Flynn delicately kissed this spot, dotting it with his tongue and making Belle whimper. Flynn simply kissed this place again and again; then he gently licked it, stroking it deliberately with his tongue.

“F-Flynn… y-you’re… ooh…” Belle shook from the sensations erupting from her very self; Flynn knew exactly where to touch her and make her so very excited.

Then, Flynn nipped the place with his teeth; Belle cried out in sudden pain, but then moaned loudly as Flynn applied his tongue to his mark. With great passion, Flynn licked and sucked upon his mark, soothing it and tickling it with his tongue.

Belle wailed, writhing upon the lift as she tried to calm herself down. Flynn was being so incredible, so sensitive and yet so intense in his ministrations upon her. All thoughts of her fight with Molly had left her mind, replaced with the absolutely wonderful sensations flooding her very self.

Flynn continued to kiss and lick Belle all over, occasionally nipping at her but always remembering to soothe her afterwards. He was always mindful of exactly where Belle liked to be touched, and how she liked it. All the while, Belle was moaning upon the lift, feeling herself building up to a massive release. It was just too good for her to take…

“… Belle…” Flynn breathed; Belle trembled as she felt his hot breath upon her underside. “… relax… just relax… let yourself go… give in… my love…”

Then, Flynn delicately touched Belle’s port with his tongue. Belle instantly jumped from the sudden sensation. “Flynn! Oh… Flynn…”

“It’s all right, Belle… relax… let yourself go…” 

“Flynn… ah… Flynn… I need this… I need to come to you… do it, Flynn…”

Flynn gently ran his tongue around Belle’s port, making Belle moan with pleasure. “Come on, Belle… you can do it… you can let yourself go… I want to taste your orgasm, Belle…”

Belle was becoming deeply aroused. Wailing, she tried desperately to keep herself together. Flynn stopped for a brief moment, as Belle shook upon the lift – she was so close to release already. She definitely needed this.

“Belle, my Big Belle,” Flynn murmured softly. “I want you, Belle. I want you to come to me. Let yourself go. Let me taste you. Let me feel you all over myself.”

Belle wailed from the intense arousal Flynn was giving her; then her wail turned into a small scream as she released a small jet of fluid from herself. Flynn quickly lapped it up, making Belle scream as she bucked and writhed upon the lift. “AAH! FLYNN! IT’S SO – SO GOOD!”

“Come on, Belle. Let it ALL out.” Flynn tenderly stroked her opening with his tongue, making Belle wail again. “I need you, Belle. Come to me.”

Belle was panting, feeling incredibly aroused. “Flynn, eat me! Eat me out! It… AAH!” Suddenly, Belle let out another small spurt of liquid, wailing and trembling upon the lift.

“Does it hurt, Belle?” Flynn asked nervously; after the last time this had happened he was worried for her.

“No, oh Flynn, no! It’s so… I need your tongue, Flynn! Make me come to you! Oh, Flynn!” Belle was desperately trying to relax herself; she felt a massive release imminent. Though she knew she was not holding herself back or in pain she still felt it on the brink of her awareness; this would not happen on its own. Flynn needed to finish her quickly.

But Flynn had other ideas. “No, my love… I want you to enjoy this… you won’t enjoy this as much if you come to me right away… let me make you relax…”

Belle felt Flynn’s tongue gently drift across her port once again; she wailed as she felt herself release another small jet of liquid. Flynn was teasing her, making her orgasm in smaller segments. He was prolonging her pleasure, instead of letting her release herself at once. Belle’s inner fire raged on as Flynn refused to extinguish it.

Flynn moved his tongue inside of Belle, lapping up her juices. Belle bucked feverishly, releasing still more of her orgasm directly into his mouth. Flynn’s tongue was so delicate, moving around inside of her and thoroughly eating her out. As Flynn’s tongue moved inside of her, Belle felt herself release another spurt of fluid.

“AAH! F-Flynn… y-you’re… too much… it’s JUST TOO GOOD! AAH!”

“Do you want me to stop?” Flynn asked seductively.

“No… yes… yes no… Flynn… make me…” Belle’s mind was spinning from the overload of pleasure she was receiving. “Oh, Flynn, I’m going to… AAH!”

Flynn stopped as Belle released another spurt of liquid into his mouth. Belle needed release, deserved to be freed from herself in ways that only he could provide. Flynn knew it was time to give Belle her ultimate relaxation.

But Flynn paused for a moment, watching Belle quiver and shake. “Oh, Belle… tell me what you want.”

“You! Your tongue! In me! Eat me, Flynn! Make me – AAH! FLYNN!”

Flynn smirked as Belle released yet another jet; before Belle had even finished he had plunged his tongue deep inside of her, clawing at her with all his might in an attempt to get Belle to release herself to him. He needed Belle to do this, to come to him. Belle’s wail turned into a shriek of pleasure as she felt Flynn devouring her, turning all her energies towards her rapidly-building release.

Then, Flynn plunged his tongue deep inside Belle again, and Belle screamed: her release exploded out of her as she shook upon the lift. Flynn barely had time to move back as Belle soaked him with her juices - it was as if she had never let herself go before. Belle howled as Flynn dipped his tongue back inside, sending her over the edge again and again as he worked upon her.

Finally, Flynn backed off and let Belle calm down. Belle was slowly lowered back to the ground, moaning as she shook from her orgasm. Flynn had made her feel so very good, thoroughly draining her of any and all tension and intensity. All she felt now was complete relaxation, thanks to Flynn and his magic touch.

“Are you all right, Belle?” Flynn softly asked. “Are you relaxed?”

Belle kissed Flynn very gently and delicately by way of a response, making Flynn tremble slightly; his love was able to make him tremble and quake to the core. “Oh, Flynn… thank you. Thank you for this. Thank you for loving me like this,” she whispered to him, kissing him softly.

“My pleasure, my love… although it seems that you had more pleasure than I did…”

Belle flushed, kissing him even more deeply. “Flynn… I… you won’t believe it, Flynn…”

“Try me.”

“I’m feeling all wet again, Flynn…”

Flynn’s eyes bulged as Belle smirked; the night was young yet.


	14. Valentine's Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belle and Flynn celebrate Valentine's Day together.

Belle and Flynn were left alone in Tidmouth Sheds. They had gone to participate in the annual Valentine’s Day party, and had been left alone by the engines as they had gone their separate ways – some emergency work had called the others to action. Being part of the Search and Rescue team, both Belle and Flynn were unaffected by this, resulting in them being left alone for a while.

Soon enough, after chatting with each other about nothing at all, Belle got an odd look upon her face that Flynn could not describe. “You know, Flynn, there’s no one else here but the two of us.” Carefully, Belle rolled onto the turntable and turned around – she was now on Flynn’s line, facing him.

“Nope, there’s no one here at all, Flynn. It’s just us.”

Belle was moving closer. Flynn stopped, looking at Belle closely. She had a look of pure love and daring upon her face – the kind she normally wore when she was on rescue operations. He knew instantly what she was about to do.

“Just the two of us, my Fiery Flynn. What are we going to do, I wonder?” She had moved even closer to him, a look of desire in her eyes.

“Belle… we can’t… not here…”

“What’s the matter, Flynn? Are you afraid we’ll be caught?” Belle whispered in seductive tones. “I’m not. I want to take the risk. I love you, Flynn, I need you. Kiss me. Or is it that you don’t want to?” Belle pretended to look hurt, while trying not to simply kiss him outright.

Flynn gulped, his face turning redder. “B-Belle… o-of course not, Belle, I always want to – I mean,” he stuttered, trying not to look at the smirk growing across his love’s face, “That just… I just… Belle, I… I…”

“You what, Flynn? Tell me,” Belle whispered, now inches away from him. “What do you want?”

Flynn stared into Belle’s eyes, full of nothing but pure love for him. She wanted him, wanted to love him as he loved her. His Belle was utterly perfect at that moment.

“What do you want, Flynn?”

“… you… Belle… I want you…”

Flynn delicately kissed Belle upon her lips, being ever so light and careful. For a moment, he simply held her spellbound with his kiss, refusing to let them both go. Flynn kissed her so softly and sweetly – Belle began to respond with more intensity, wanting to kiss him further and deeper than before.

However, Flynn broke off, smiling as Belle looked at him, startled. “Not so fast, my love. You wanted to turn this into a make-out session, so we’ll turn it into a REAL make-out session. I want us to savour this.”

Belle pouted exaggeratedly. “You big tease,” she whispered, “I want to kiss you NOW, Flynn, I need you. Kiss me. Love me.”

“I am, Belle, I am… all in good time. It’ll be well worth the wait, trust me…”

Flynn gently kissed Belle’s cheek, noting with pleasure how Belle’s face had gone a deep crimson. Gently, he kissed her upon her cheek, moving to her brow with ease and patience. He simply gave her brief, sweet kisses upon her brow, before moving to her other cheek. Belle could only blush and revel in the attention she was getting, as Flynn continued to kiss her and whisper to her.

Then, she felt a curious sensation upon her cheek: Flynn was holding a kiss upon her cheek longer than before, and had gently touched her with the tip of his tongue. For a moment, she was unsure if he had even done anything. Then, he did it again, on another part of her cheek, and Belle was sure of it. Her boiler bubbled with a strange feeling deep inside.

“… F-Flynn… y-you’re… you’re…” Belle was lost for words, her emotions and desire for him robbing her of her ability to speak.

“You like it too, don’t you?” Flynn murmured. His breath was warm and heavy upon her face, making her squirm with desire. “It’s different, isn’t it? It makes you feel… so… so… good…”

Belle was breathing heavier, as Flynn kissed her once, very lightly, upon her brow in that way. She was incredibly desperate for him to kiss her upon her lips again, beyond caring where she was or who was watching. She simply loved him too much, needed him too much. A small whimper escaped her as she trembled.

“… Flynn… let me… please…” Belle looked at him with love in her eyes; she needed to kiss him back, to show him how much he meant to her. Flynn, understanding, broke off to allow Belle to have her turn.

With the greatest of restraint, Belle kissed Flynn very softly upon his lips, brushing across them as if she could not care less… which was furthest from the truth. Belle kissed his cheeks, his brow, everywhere upon his face that she could reach. Every time, her tongue gently dotted his face, very delicately, turning him into the squirming lover who needed to kiss her.

Belle soon moved to Flynn’s lips – for a tough fire engine who worked regularly with the Search and Rescue team, his lips were incredibly soft and smooth. Carefully, she kissed them as lightly as possible, almost not reaching them. Electricity flowed between them as Belle kissed Flynn once, twice, thrice in this way, being very light and soft. It was like kissing a cloud in the sky – Belle could not describe it in any other way.

For a brief moment, the two stopped, gazing into each other’s eyes with the understanding of what had passed between them. Belle was completely at peace, while Flynn was relaxed and calm. Both of them were filled with love for each other.

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Belle.”

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Flynn.”

Then, Flynn kissed Belle once more upon her lips, holding her close to him as he tenderly kissed her. Gently, he gave her small kisses upon her lips, making sure that they both savoured each and every one before giving more. Belle kissed him slightly harder, eager to proceed.

Flynn ran his tongue across Belle’s lips, very gently and ever so slowly. Belle, desperate for him to kiss her deeper and more powerfully, began to reach her tongue out to meet his.

She never met it.

Instead, Belle felt Flynn’s mouth close around her tongue, delicately holding it as he began to gently suck upon it and kiss it. Belle had never felt anything like this before; it drove her wild with passion. He was not being crude or uncouth with his actions; rather, he was being light and tender, letting her pull her tongue back if she wanted.

Belle had no intention of doing so. She whimpered slightly as Flynn gently raked her tongue with his teeth, touching her tongue with the tip of his own. Moving to her lower lip, Flynn continued to kiss and suck upon Belle’s mouth, tasting her and relishing the new sensations he was giving her. Belle was trembling from his touch; he was making her boiler bubble with passion as he worshipped her mouth.

He never stayed in one place for too long; first the lower lip, then her tongue, followed by a brief kiss upon her open lips as he worked his magical touch upon her. Belle, in turn, kissed him and began to mimic his technique upon him, at times overpowering him to the point that he was utterly lost in his love for his love.

“… Flynn… oh… F-Flynn…” Belle was whispering in between short kisses, nearly overloaded with her love and desire for him. “… kiss me… hold me… love me… Flynn…”

Finally, Flynn began to kiss her deeply, his tongue gently entwining with hers as he kissed her, tasted her, savoured her. Belle sighed in pleasure and peace as she kissed him back, wrapping her tongue with his. She could feel her face going redder and redder with passion, as she began to kiss him harder.

After a while, the two broke off. Belle’s eyes were still closed, her face one of complete peace and rest. Flynn could not help but feel absolute adoration for his love at that point; she looked so cute and calm when she was like this, and he loved it. Delicately, Belle’s eyes fluttered and opened.

“… Flynn? You stopped.” Belle looked slightly disappointed.

“I just wanted to look at you for a moment.”

“Why, Flynn? Is it something I did?”

“Of course not.”

“Then, why?”

“Because I think you’re beautiful, Belle. I love looking at you. You’re just so beautiful to me; you always have been. I just love to look at you. Your lips,” he kissed her quivering lips, “your cheeks,” he kissed her blushing cheek, “everything about you. You’re perfect. You deserved this kind of treatment long ago, you always did. You still do. You’re just perfect to me.”

“Flynn, you’re making me cry again. Why do you always like to make me c-cry?”

“I don’t like to make you cry; I like to praise you and hold you with me. I like to love you. You’re the best thing in my life, Belle; I’m lucky to have you in my life.”

Belle’s eyes were overflowing with tears and raw emotion. “Stop, Flynn, please,” she whispered, trembling as she wept. “You’re being too kind. You’re too nice to me. I don’t need this.”

“You deserve it, Belle. I’m not being nice enough. I’m never nice enough. I love you, Belle.”

“Oh, Flynn, I love you too. Kiss me, Flynn, please. I need you.”

Flynn moved forwards once more, this time allowing Belle to take the lead. He knew her emotions were dominating her actions, and was willing to encourage her in this – Belle would do what she wanted to do, purely because she wanted to do it.

After a few moments of simply kissing Flynn upon his lips, Belle gently connected her tongue with his. Her kiss grew more intense, her tongue intertwined with his as she opened herself up completely to him. Nothing else mattered; it was just them. Belle was completely at peace despite her inner fire raging within, threatening to overpower her if she did not kiss Flynn more intensely than she already was.

Flynn kissed Belle with as much passion as he could give – which nearly overwhelmed her. For a brief moment, the two had to stop, Belle panting heavily as she regrouped herself. Flynn was worried for a moment – he had gone too far.

Then Belle kissed him back nearly as hard and passionately, and Flynn’s fears were quickly and permanently assuaged. Belle kissed him with growing intensity, moving from long-held tongue kisses to quick little ones on his lips. Her face was red and hot from her passion, burning her throughout. Finally, she and Flynn held one long kiss, completely lost in their love for each other, only breaking off when they ran out of air.

After she had caught her breath once again, Belle kissed Flynn lightly upon his lips, gently smiling at him. “That was… incredible, Flynn.”

Flynn gave Belle a smile filled with love. “You’re incredible, Belle. You’re too good for me.”

“I love you, my Fiery Flynn.”

“I love you, my Big Belle.”

“I think I’ll sleep somewhere else tonight.”

Belle and Flynn jumped apart as if they had been hit by an electric current. Neither one of them had remembered where they were; Belle had forgotten about the risk that had made it so alluring in the first place. The session of romantic passion they had just shared had thoroughly eclipsed it.

All the engines had returned to Tidmouth Sheds, grinning broadly as they watched the two go red from embarrassment. They had accidentally snuck up on their friends, and couldn’t help but watch for a moment, before making their presences known.

Henry was trying to keep his composure, and failing miserably. “N-nice one, Gordon,” he wheezed, before he fled once more to laugh as loudly as he pleased. Now they knew who had interrupted them.

“D-don’t… it’s not what it looks like… we were just… erm… Flynn, what was it we were doing? Tell them!” Belle cried, looking to Flynn for support.

“We were making out in Tidmouth Sheds while you all had left,” Flynn grinned, “and we’d do it again, too.”

“Thanks a lot, Flynn,” Belle growled, her face crimson with great embarrassment as the engines laughed. “Now everyone will think… they’ll say…” Belle was becoming more and more flustered as she tried to speak, upset and humiliated. The other engines’ smiles were fading as they noticed Belle’s reaction. “You all know that I… I would never… oh, I’m so embarrassed. I’m so sorry; you were right, Flynn, this was a bad idea!”

“No, it wasn’t,” Flynn said simply. “I don’t think it was a bad idea at all. I love you no matter what, Belle. I’m not ashamed of it.”

“Neither am I!” Belle cried heatedly.

“Then it doesn’t matter if anyone sees us or not. Everyone’s only teasing, Belle – they don’t think any less of us. They won’t – they know what I’d do to them otherwise.” Flynn shot everyone a look that told them he meant every word of what he said, though his tone remained lighthearted. “We’re in love, and enjoying our Valentine’s Day together. Why should we think of what anyone else will say?”

“Hear, hear!” cried Oliver; Flynn shot him a look and Oliver quickly subsided.

“I love you, Belle. I’ll always love you, you know that. You’re so big and strong and beautiful… you’re perfect to me. I’m not ashamed of wanting to kiss you as much as you’ll let me. Now you, on the other wheel,” he joked, “probably do have a reason to be concerned. Let’s face it, I’m no looker like you.”

“You’re beautiful to me,” Belle whispered, tears beginning to fill her eyes. “That’s enough for me.”

“Then kiss me.” Flynn rolled towards Belle once more, who hesitated very briefly. “Kiss me, Belle, and forget about everyone else. Just like you wanted. Please, love.”

With tears welling up in her eyes, Belle kissed Flynn passionately upon his lips, past caring that the others were cheering and whistling for them. No one existed except herself and Flynn. All was as it should be, as it was, as it would be.

After a moment, the two broke apart once more, grinning broadly at each other. A meaningful look from Belle told Flynn that now was the time for them to take their leave from the party. They would take the scenic route back to their new shed, during which – if they found the time – they might discuss the most recent events of the evening.

As they left, they heard a voice call out from the night: 

“Make sure to have a good cleaning tonight – we don’t want to see your kiss marks on each other in the morning!”

Squeaking with surprise and utter embarrassment, Belle fled the yards, with Flynn following close behind; both of their faces were crimson once more. Neither one of them would forget tonight; it had been a Valentine’s Day to remember for both of them. The only problem they now had would be in getting the others to forget SOME of the exact details of the day.


	15. No

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belle does not want Flynn to please her one evening, and tells him 'no.'

Belle and Flynn kissed each other passionately in their shed by the sea. Both of them were utterly in love with each other, and simply enjoying their evening together. As they kissed each other, they felt themselves growing more aroused – the two of them were thoroughly enjoying each other’s touch, their senses overflowing with passion.

But Belle was conflicted. She knew where things were going to go if she kept this up without talking to Flynn first, and although she appreciated and thoroughly loved his touch upon her she knew she did not want this tonight. Belle simply wanted to love Flynn tonight, without having to go to the Steamworks.

The question was, however, how to tell him? How could she tell him?

“Flynn…” Belle said softly, in between one of his many delicate kisses upon her cheek.

Flynn stopped, looking upon his love. “Yes, Belle? What is it?”

Belle couldn’t speak; her nerve was beginning to fail her. Flynn could see Belle was struggling with something. Getting concerned, he moved back to her. “Belle, what’s the matter? Is something wrong?”

“Flynn… I… it’s just…” Belle was distressed, clearly not comfortable with what she was about to say.

“Belle, what is it? Please, Belle, tell me. What’s happened?”

“I… I don’t… I don’t want to do this.” Belle spoke quickly, hoping that Flynn would not get angry or upset.

“Sorry, Belle? I didn’t catch that. What’s wrong?”

Belle was red and trembling. “I don’t want to do this, Flynn. Not tonight. I don’t feel this way right now. I just don’t want this tonight.”

Flynn was surprised – usually Belle was quite willing to do this with him. Usually, Belle was willing to let Flynn please her, to make her orgasm and enjoy herself through his touch. Tonight, though, Belle had refused.

It made Flynn very pleased to hear this.

“I’m so sorry, Flynn,” Belle said; Flynn was shocked to see Belle start to cry. “I… forget it. Let’s do this, Flynn… let’s go…”

Belle tried to move forwards, but was blocked by Flynn. He had a look of pure concern on his face – “It’s all right, Belle. We won’t do it tonight.”

“No, no,” Belle moaned, “we’ll do it, Flynn. I’ll do it. I shouldn’t have said anything; you want this. I can’t say no to you.”

“Yes you can,” Flynn whispered. “Belle, it’s all right if you don’t want to do this. I’ve said it all along. I’m so happy you’ve actually said it.”

Belle was surprised. “Happy, Flynn? Why?”

“Because you obviously trust me enough to say no to me. You trust me enough to tell me if you don’t want something.” Flynn smiled reassuringly at Belle, who trembled slightly. “I know that’s hard for you, my love… I’m so proud of you. You’re standing up for yourself. You’re advocating for yourself.”

“But Flynn, you –”

“I’m fine, Belle. I really am fine. I don’t need to do that with you, Belle – I love you so much more than that. You know that, right?”

“Of c-course, Flynn,” Belle whispered, her voice breaking slightly as she struggled to hold back her tears. “I love you so much. I’m so sorry.”

“Belle.” Flynn looked directly into her eyes, making Belle tremble as she saw the pure love and concern he had for her shining at her. “You have NOTHING to be sorry for. You should never be ashamed to tell me if you don’t want me to do something.”

“But, Flynn… I won’t do this with you tonight… you mean we won’t…”

Suddenly, Flynn understood what Belle was upset about. In her past, it had not mattered whether or not Belle had said ‘no’ – it all ended the same way anyways. John had shattered Belle’s belief that she would be allowed to think or act for herself, simply because she said ‘no.’ John had not cared whether or not Belle wanted anything; he would still take her himself.

“It’s all right, my Big Belle,” Flynn whispered, moving closer to her. “I won’t make you do this, Belle. I won’t force you to do this if you don’t want to. I’ve said it all along, and I haven’t changed – all I want is for you to be comfortable. If you don’t want this tonight, then we won’t do it.”

Belle shook from her nerves, trying her hardest not to tear up. “… Flynn… oh, Flynn… I just feel so bad about this, Flynn… why do I feel so bad about this?”

“Because you care about me as much as I care about you, my love. You don’t want me to be upset… and I’m not. I really am not upset, my Big Belle. Let’s do what you want to do instead – what do you want to do tonight, Belle?”

“I want to make you happy, Flynn,” Belle said simply, tears starting to drip from her eyes as she looked at Flynn with love.

“No, Belle – what do YOU want to do tonight? Not what I want to do – what you want.”

Belle blushed, looking very cute in Flynn’s mind despite her tears. “Flynn… I want… to kiss you tonight. I don’t want you to please me – I just want you to kiss me and hold me. I want you to hold me close to you and never let me go, keeping me safe and happy in your loving hold. I want you to hold my heart and love me like I love you, my Fiery Flynn. I want you to just be here with me… and when I wake up tomorrow, I want you to be the first thing I see. I love you, Flynn.”

Flynn did everything Belle wanted of him, and more. Looking back, Belle knew that this evening was truly special for them – it was very rare for Belle to make Flynn cry.


	16. Injury

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belle is injured while performing a rescue, and Flynn worries for his love.

Belle was gritting her teeth in pain. She had been on a rescue operation at Brendam, helping Salty back to the rails. As the old diesel was being pulled back, a coupling holding them together snapped, resulting in Belle being flung across the docks and into a set of buffers. The result was that her rear bufferbeam had bent out of shape, which necessitated a trip to the Steamworks.

As Belle’s injuries were not overly severe, Victor had asked her to wait outside in the sidings while he worked to clear space for her in the Steamworks. It was such a beautiful day, that Belle had not minded in the least. Now, however, she was noticing how much it hurt for the first time since it had happened. The slightest sensation upon her rear buffers was enough to make her wince.

With a jolt, she realized that she would probably not be able to return home at this rate – Flynn would be worried about where she had gone to. She loved Flynn, and was humbled by how much he really cared for her – he would worry about her even if she would be fine. He wanted nothing but her safety and happiness to be assured.

He cared about her – he had helped her though her nightmares… with an unpleasant sensation in her depths, Belle remembered that she had, in fact, felt pain like this before… John had hurt her many times, injured her and tortured her, before he had been scared away by Flynn. Flynn, her hero and saviour, who had helped her and loved her unconditionally…

Belle knew she was strong, though. She knew she was strong enough to get through anything that life would give her. Flynn would help her if she needed it, but she would be able to get through on her own. It was just so good to have someone by her side, a friend who would always be there to help her. Flynn was her friend, as well as her love.

Then, she heard a familiar honk. Looking up in surprise, Belle saw Flynn coming to her, his face one of concern and worry. Belle’s heart melted; he really did care for her, coming to help her when she was down.

“Belle!” Flynn cried, rolling up to her. “I heard you got hurt on the job. What happened?”

“A coupling failed,” Belle sighed. “I damaged my rear bufferbeam – it needs to be fixed before I can go back to work.”

“Does it hurt?” Flynn asked tenderly.

“Not as much as before. It’ll be better when it’s repaired. Victor should have it fixed soon.”

“Is there anything I could do to help you?”

Belle looked at her love’s face, effused with concern and care for her. He wanted to help her, wanted to see his love back in action and ready to go again. All Flynn wanted was his love’s health and wellness restored to her in quick time.

“No thanks, my love. You’ve already helped me more than you’ll know.”

“What do you mean, Belle?”

“I mean,” Belle whispered, moving closer to him, “that you’re such a good friend to me. I love you, Flynn. Don’t you dare make me cry right now; just kiss me, my Fiery Flynn.”

Before Flynn could say another word, Belle had begun to kiss Flynn tenderly upon his lips, holding him close to her and showing him exactly how much he meant to her. Flynn was confused, but wisely chose not to argue or question his love until she had broken off and moved back, beaming through her red face and bright eyes.

“Belle, are you sure you’re all right?” Flynn asked, looking at Belle with concern. “There isn’t anything I can do for you right now?”

“No, Flynn. You can just do what you’ve been doing, what you’ve done since you first met me and fell in love with me all those years ago.”

“What’s that?”

“Care about me.”

Belle knew, as Flynn moved forth to kiss her gently again, that she had nothing to fear on that score.


	17. Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belle takes great pleasure in kissing Flynn one evening.

Flynn had gotten back to the shed on the beach late one evening. There had been a nasty fire at Tidmouth, and he had had to work very hard to contain the blaze. It had been grueling work – more than once, he had had to be refilled with water, resulting in the blaze regaining a bit of its strength each time. He had been hours trying to contain the blaze, but thankfully had finished with few injuries.

Belle was waiting for her love to return back from work, and was disappointed to see that he was looking tense as he rolled backwards into the shed, next to her. She knew Flynn all too well – he had had a rough day, though he would try to hide it from her. “Flynn, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing at all, my love,” Flynn said softly.

“You’re lying, Flynn – I can tell when something’s bothering you. Please, tell me.”

“I said I’m fine, Belle. Could you please drop it for tonight?”

“But Flynn, I just want to help you!” Belle protested. “I want to help make you feel better.”

“You can’t. Not with this. Unless you can magically wipe my mind of the memories of those irresponsible youths being taken to hospital, while they suffered from the burns they inflicted upon themselves while they tried to burn down Tidmouth Goods Sheds, you can’t do ANYTHING to help me, Belle. Now please drop it.”

Without a word, Belle moved carefully forwards out of the shed. Flynn was surprised and quite guilty; he knew he should not have gotten angry with Belle as he knew he did. “Belle,” he called to her. “Belle, please come back.”

Belle did not respond, simply moving to the turntable and turning around to face Flynn. Without a word, she rolled up to him, moving slowly closer to him.

“Belle, I –”

Suddenly, Belle gently kissed Flynn upon his lips, her touch so soft that Flynn could barely feel it. Very softly, Belle kissed Flynn with tenderness, her lips soft and full. Flynn felt something inside of him leap each time Belle softly kissed him, being so soft and yet so passionate at the same time.

“… Belle…” Flynn breathed, “… what’s going on?”

“Nothing, Flynn. I’m just giving you what you need,” Belle whispered. “You need… a distraction… and I’m going to give it to you…”

Belle gently moved even closer to him, her kisses feather-light upon him as she tenderly showed him how much he meant to her. Flynn tried to kiss her back, but Belle stopped, moving back slightly. “No, Flynn… this is for you tonight. I want to do this for you, not us. Tonight, I want to distract you from your troubles. Let me distract you, my Fiery Flynn…”

Flynn could not speak. The look in Belle’s eyes said everything for him. She loved him unconditionally – she knew him too well. He needed a distraction, and Belle was going to provide the most effective and beautiful one of all.

“When I look at you, my love, I get all of the distraction I need. Have I ever told you how beautiful you look, my Big Belle?”

“Oh, Flynn… not tonight… tonight, it’s all about you, and not me… let me kiss you…”

Belle moved close to him again, simply holding him for a few moments. Flynn allowed himself to be vulnerable, allowed himself to get swept up in the sheer passion of simply being held close by his love. For a few moments, the two did not move, simply holding each other close as they sat together in the shed by the sea.

Then, Belle kissed Flynn very delicately upon his cheek. She kissed his cheek with a restrained passion, holding herself back from giving her complete self to Flynn yet… she knew they would both appreciate it in the long run. Flynn felt Belle kiss his cheek again and again, eventually realizing that she was starting to dot his cheek with her tongue as she worked.

Carefully, Belle moved to the other cheek, brushing past Flynn’s lips and smirking slightly at how he trembled from her touch. Gently, Belle kissed his other cheek in the same way that she had done before, making sure to cover him thoroughly and not leaving anywhere untouched. From there, she moved to his brow, placing kisses everywhere upon his handsome face – she loved doing this to him.

Flynn had by this point gone a brilliant shade of red. “… B-Belle… love…” he whispered, breathing a bit heavier than usual. “… I need to kiss you, Belle… you’re so… mmm…”

Belle stopped, her face flushed with color. Delicately, she kissed the end of his nose, giggling quietly as she watched her love squirm. The sound thrilled Flynn to no end.

Then, she gently kissed his lips, allowing him to kiss her in return. The two were becoming oblivious to anything else in the world, their energies and focus upon each other only. There was nothing else but them, lost in their love for each other. Nothing could tear them apart at that instant; everything was perfect.

Belle kissed Flynn very softly upon his lips, and nearly squeaked with surprise as Flynn kissed her harder – but the moment passed, and soon Belle was losing control of her emotions as well. Kissing Flynn even harder, she faintly heard him emitting slight moans of passion; he was truly distracted by her actions. Belle’s plan had worked.

At that moment, though, she could not have cared less.

With growing passion, Belle carefully ran her tongue across Flynn’s mouth, seeking passage. Flynn kissed her more powerfully than before, wrapping his tongue around hers and joining them completely. For a moment, the two were simply frozen in time, standing still, unable to do anything except savour this tender moment.

Then the moment passed, and the two were kissing each other with growing passion and intensity once more. Flynn kissed Belle with as much passion as he could, completely losing himself in his emotions – he felt Belle’s heat and warmth positively radiating off of her as she kissed him.

“… mmm… B-Belle… mmm… Belle…” Flynn whimpered in between the small, sweet kisses Belle was now placing upon him.

Belle stopped, looking at Flynn with love in her sparkling eyes. “… Flynn… my Fiery Flynn… I love you so much, Flynn…”

“Oh, Belle… I love you too, Belle…” Belle was surprised to see Flynn looking slightly upset as he whispered to her, holding her close to him. “… I’m so, so sorry I got upset with you, my love… I didn’t mean to… I… Belle…”

“Flynn,” Belle whispered softly, “you don’t have to apologize to me. I know you’re stressed out with your work. Let me make you forget about it tonight. I want to kiss you so badly… Flynn… let me kiss you. Let me love you. I want to fill your mind completely, Flynn… like you fill mine.”

Before Flynn could tell Belle how much he loved her, Belle had resumed kissing him, giving him her complete self. Had Belle opened her eyes, she would have been so taken away by the look of pure adoration and love he was giving her that she would have cried. As it was, Flynn himself tried to hold back a few tears as he let his emotions dominate once more, surrendering himself to the passionate ministrations of his love.

Eventually, both of them broke apart, gazing at each other in the moonlight. Flynn had flushed a brilliant shade of red, with Belle looking slightly embarrassed by how much she had let her emotions dominate. At that moment, the two of them were completely at peace, smiling softly at each other and telling each other, wordlessly, how very perfect everything was.

“… are you distracted, Flynn?” Belle asked softly, smiling sweetly at him.

“Oh, Belle… I’m distracted completely. Thank you.”

“Oh, I’m not done yet, Flynn… I think you might need… a bit more distraction… you need me to distract you, Flynn…”

Flynn delicately kissed Belle’s lips, making them both tremble slightly. He knew he would not be thinking about work this evening… all he would be focused on tonight was his love, as it should be. Nothing else mattered. It was just the two of them, lost in their love for each other.

Suddenly, Flynn realized his bad day had just become a great day after all.


End file.
